I Didn't Do It!
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: Let's just say that Total Drama is actually a T.V. show. And Diamond lives with five others in the real world. What would happen if someone pressed something and brought some of the cast to life? Chaos would come that's what. Now the six real world kids have to get the cast to their world while keeping people from the real world finding out about them!
1. Chapter 1

**Shinx: Here's the new story called I Didn't Do It!**

**Kisu: There's this author called **_**Kilalahinanaruto555**_**! She's the author's sister and she made What The Hell Just Happened. That story is a bit based off of this one.**

**Claire: This is also a triple team work story. **_**That one Mudkip **_**and **_**Totaldramafan102 **_**helps the author with ideas for the story so a big shout out to them that's symmetrical! You can also send in some ideas for the story by review or PM.**

**Mike pulls out a piece of paper**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama except for Kisu, Kenji, Kumiko, Claire, Nika, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, let me have a turn!" A sixteen year old girl with green hair and brown eyes begged but a sixteen year old boy with flame colored red hair and grey eyes shook his head. Those two are twins, Nika Buru and Kenji Akana. A ten year old boy with blue goggles, orange hair and brown eyes sighs and gets off the couch. That boy is Kisu Randama.

"I'm getting some popcorn mates! I'll be right in the kitchen!" Kisu called out with his Australian accent.

"Got it Kisu!" A thirteen year old girl with raven black hair and black eyes replies back. That girl is Kumiko Karuna, a Japanese girl.

"Stop fighting like that! It's not symmetrical!" A sixteen year old girl with purple hair and black eyes called out in anger. That girl is Claire Carnal, a French girl with OCD. These five were hanging out in the living room of the mansion that their friend Diamond Aozora owned together.

Diamond Aozora, a seventeen year old girl with blue hair with yellow highlights and yellow eyes. She has MPD and her personalities are Puelor the British smart persona, Chien the loyal Spanish ninja persona, Trinity the shy sportswoman persona, Crystal the tough and stylish Brazilian persona, and Sora the Japanese demon persona.

Diamond had gained her deceased yet famous parents gifts for being their only child. She got lots of money, the mansion and beyond more but her company. The Aozora Company was held from her because she was underage. Diamond had lived alone until those five burst into her life quickly and became her true friends and yet new family.

"CAN YOU FIVE KEEP IT DOWN?! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! DON'T FORGET ABOUT WHAT I SAID ABOUT THAT BUTTON EITHER!" Diamond's voice rang through the giant mansion and soon it became quiet and Kenji stopped fighting with Nika for the remote. The newest episode of Total Drama was coming up but fate wanted to show up today and hit them right in the head.

"It's my turn!" Kenji yelled as Claire tackled him and they began to struggle.

"Five bucks on Claire!" Kumiko called out and Nika rolled her eyes.

"Fine, mine money is on my brother." Nika said as Kisu came back with the popcorn.

"WAIT MATES! IT'S MY TURN TO PICK!" Kisu said and threw the popcorn and soon tackled the two for the remote. Kumiko catches the popcorn and Claire and Kenji stand up and they pulled against the remote and soon pressed a lot of buttons without noticing. Kisu jumped up and hit the blue button on accident. Nika heard a giant thump from upstairs and they all froze and noticed that Kisu hit the blue button.

"Didn't Diamond say not to hit the press that button?" Kumiko said slowly and they all nodded.

"At least Diamond was sleeping and didn't notice. She was probably overreacting with the thing." Kenji disregarded what Diamond said to them as the T.V. fizzled and its screen turned white.

"T.V. are you ok?" Kisu asked in concern and it somehow responded by turning blue…

* * *

As the fight in the house occurred something else was happening in the show of Total Drama.

Mike relaxed at the Plaza De Losers with his girlfriend Zoey and some of the other cast members. Duncan got out of jail too so all was technically calm until something bad decided to happen.

"I'm going for a swim with Dawn, Gwen, Izzy, Sierra, and Heather!" Zoey cheered and Mike smiled as she ran off and he followed her to the pool. But a tiny pure white speck decided to show up. At first Mike didn't notice it until it grew to the size of him and sucked him right into itself and shrunk again. Soon enough it began to follow Zoey to the pool where Cameron, Scott, B, Noah, Cody, Alejandro, DJ, Harold, and Trent were with the girls Zoey was going swimming with.

"I sense something bad is about to happen." Dawn said in worry and Noah rolled his eyes and returned to his book. The white speck though sucked up Cameron and B without anyone noticing, again.

"Ugh, this is just boring to be here. I'm gonna-", Scott wasn't able to finish the sentence because he also got sucked up into the hole. Everyone stared at it in shock and it began to act like a giant black hole as it sucked everyone up and disappeared soon after with them all.

* * *

The T.V. shined blue and gave off a giant flash and the other five shielded their eyes from the flash until it was gone and the eighteen contestants (Mike is gone) of Total Drama were right in front of them. The cast looked at the five in shock and the five looked back in fear. They all opened their mouths simultaneously and did the one thing they thought of. They all screamed and ran down the halls of the mansion until they crashed into closed doors or just plain old walls.

"HAHAHA!" Scott laughed with Heather and Alejandro at the predicament that came up and some of the other cast members set the five on the chairs or the couch of the living room while hoping they would wake up soon enough.

* * *

Mike crashed right onto a table with a loud thump and knocked himself unconscious fro the impact to his head. He gasped and hair covered his left eye and he looked around curiously.

"Fools, thinking that he can get rid of me with just a button." Mal said with a smirk and noticed Diamond sleeping and a knife stashed a bit under her bed. He picked it up and gave a blood thirsty grin as he lifted it up and began to try to stab Diamond. Her eyes shot open and her hand wrapped around his neck and she started to coke him.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked and Mal realized that she was still very sleepy and didn't recognize him.

"It's Mal peon." Mal said and Diamond's eyes widened and looked at Mal with a curious glance then it changed into an outraged look. She set Mal down and threw the knife away from him. She soon then pulled him by the ear downstairs and Mal gave control back to Mike in the process and he yelped.

* * *

Diamond walked into the room with the eighteen other contestants and let go of Mike's ear when she saw her friends unconscious. Zoey ran to Mike and hugged him and Diamond pulled out an air horn and pressed the button. The other five shot up and she stopped while the cast members held their ears in pain.

"Woah, this must be some kind of dream." Kumiko said and Diamond looked at the now completely burnt down T.V. and stared at the remote that was right now on fire until it became nothing but ashes.

"Who hit the button?" Diamond demanded to know in a threatening tone as the others looked at each other with panicked faces.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

* * *

**Shinx: That's the first chapter of the story.**

**Mike: Review or PM!**

**Diamond: Yeah, the storyline is starting out nice but it gets more confusing and exciting at the same time!**

**Kisu: Also, I might not use all the characters I was given.**


	2. The First Day Of School

**Shinx: Haha! Here's the newest update!**

**Kumiko: Shout out to **_**That one Mudkip, ZokeForever101, the unknown uploader, **_**and **_**Totaldramafan102**_**! Gave some more ideas to the author!**

**Kisu pulls out a card**

**Kisu: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama except for Kumiko, me, Kenji, Claire, Nika, Diamond and her personalities**

**Kenji: ENJOY!**

* * *

"Oh come on, tell me the truth on who pressed the button!" Diamond said as her eyes flashed red. That meant that one of her personalities took over when her eye color changed. Right now Sora was in control.

"Ok, ok, ok, Kisu accidentally pressed the button when me and Kenji were fighting over the remote." Claire admitted and Diamond regained control. She sighed and Cody tapped her shoulder.

"What's going on here?" Cody asked in confusion as Diamond face palmed.

"Well, you guys are from a television show so you're not real, until now. That button on the remote was a part of Sora's untested magic since she's been practicing it lately. Now that button brought you to real life. And until I or my personalities can fix it you are all stuck here with us." Diamond explained and Noah rolled his eyes.

"I'll believe that we're not real when I see it." Noah said and closed his book. Kumiko snatched up her tablet and pulled up an episode of Total Drama Island and showed the part where Noah was eliminated. The cast stared at him and Kumiko pulled up a Coderra blog and Sierra squealed and hugged Cody. Noah's eyes widened soon after.

"…I still don't believe you but this is pretty good evidence for it." Noah said and Kisu left the room.

"Yeah, but now let Kenji and Nika show you to your rooms for where you'll stay at until we can fix the television set." Diamond said and pointed to the twins but Kisu ran in with a shocked face.

"Wait Diamond! We got school tomorrow!" Kisu pointed out and the five paled. Diamond checked the time and it was 9:32 PM.

"Quickly show them to their rooms then get to bed. We got school tomorrow and we have to show for the first day or people will get suspicious." Diamond said and Nika rolled her eyes.

"Your cousin Sapphire doesn't show up for the first day though." Nika pointed out and Diamond gave a dry laugh.

"You know he **(A/N: Sapphire is a boy!)** never does." Diamond said back and Kenji took his twin and the cast and began to show them around the mansion while Diamond dealt with Kisu, Claire and Kumiko.

* * *

"Well we got almost any room you could think of! Sora's magic can make any door you open anything you wanted it to be!" Kenji said and Nika rolled her eyes.

"So you two are twins right?" DJ asked in confusion and Kenji nodded.

"Well we may not have the same hair, eyes, personality or last name we're still twins. I got my looks from father while Kenji got it from mother." Nika said and Kenji nodded. He opened the first door and smiled while Nika began to count up something.

"Well~! Two of you are bunking together today. So you're getting one roommate!" Kenji said and Nika smirked.

"Cody and Harold, Trent and DJ, Mike and Cameron, Zoey and Dawn, Scott and Alejandro, B and Noah, Gwen and Heather, finally Sierra and Izzy." Nika said and just opened a door and Kenji pushed Cody and Harold into it. He shut it and opened it again and it showed a different room. **(A/N: Didn't know that I had an even number of woman and men so they could pair up! XD)**

"Who's next?" Kenji asked and Mike walked in with Cameron. He shut it again and soon Trent and DJ went in. Zoey and Dawn traveled in the next time and soon Gwen and Heather glared at each other and walked in. Sierra and Izzy went in and B and Noah went in next.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Scott asked in worry but Nika pushed him in. Alejandro shrugged and went in soon after. Kenji closed the door and sighed in relief.

"Let's get to bed already." Nika rolled her eyes and walked off with Kenji and they soon traveled to their own rooms and went to sleep in preparation for school the next day.

* * *

Diamond woke up and immediately remembered what happened last night and sighed. She quickly got dressed and left her room where she heard a yelp and seen Kisu. He had a bucket on his head and he was drenched in water. He removed it and picked up a note and soon growled.

"What happened?" Diamond asked.

"That evil ungrateful persona of Mike's happened to me mate! I swear revenge on the evil dingo!" Kisu hissed out and went back into his room for a change of clothing. Diamond shrugged and went to the kitchen where Nika was reading the newspaper and Kenji was making a dog on a piece of paper and it was turning out pretty well.

"Morning Diamond!" Both said and Claire walked in with a facial on. She grabbed her bag and left to enter the restroom.

"Good morning everyone! Where's Kisu?" Kumiko asked and Kisu walked in with a dry pair of clothes. He adjusted his goggles and put up his fedora before grabbing some cereal and chomped on it.

"What's up with him?" Nika asked as Claire came back in with makeup on.

"Mal somehow, pranked the Aussie." Diamond said and Kisu quickly finished off his food before leaving to tend to his animals that he caught. An alarm went off and the others sighed. Kisu quickly ran in and they left to walk to school. Mal walked into the kitchen and smirked when he saw a picture.

* * *

"Good morning guys!" Cody said as he met up with everyone in the living room. Mostly all the contestants were awake and now they were just being bored in the living room. Cameron was talking to B and Noah until they saw Izzy flip out of a door with a note.

"Mal left a note!" She said and Zoey raised an eyebrow.

"Mike got rid of his personalities remember?" Zoey tried to remind her but Izzy shoved the note at her. Zoey quickly dropped the note and paled after she read it.

"MIKE'S PERSONALITIES ARE BACK?!" She screamed and the others yelped from her yelling.

"And it looks like Mal went to school." Noah said and toke the note which said Mal went to spy on the six. He flipped it over and the picture Mal saw was there. It was Diamond's cousin Sapphire and he looked almost exactly like Mike except for the hair and missing gap in his teeth.

"Well Diamond said she left me in charge." Noah pointed out and pulled out another note that was this time left by Diamond and all the cast read it and it was true, Noah was in charge.

"But this note said if she caught one of us at her school then we're in big trouble." Heather shot back and Cameron gulped and Noah sighed.

"Let's go get that malevolent guy." Noah said and the cast left the mansion with a bunch of disguises so people wouldn't recognize them.

* * *

Mal whistled his tune as he walked down the halls of the giant school that held classes for all twelve grades. He didn't care if people called him Sapphire, he just wanted to be free for a bit and this was the best way.

"Hey Sapphire! Where's my lunch money?!" A punk called out and Mal turned around to see a boy with silver hair and black eyes glare at him. Mal started to laugh as the boy stormed up to him and stared at him. A crowd started to form and the boy growled.

"Don't you remember your bully Ethan?" Ethan asked and Mal looked at him and laughed again.

"If that's the way you want it then taste this!" Ethan yelled out and punched Mal in the jaw. Mal held his jaw and growled but Ethan accidentally ripped off Mike's shirt, making Vito come out and he was ready to fight.

* * *

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The crowd chanted as Zoey and Cameron ran over to see what was going on but paled when they saw Vito and Ethan fighting. But someone else looked at Vito and realized something.

"Hey? Isn't that Vito from Total Drama?" A girl with brown glasses, dark brown hair and light brown eyes asked and Cameron gulped. He made a motion and B caught on. He tripped someone and the guys books hit the girl on the head and knocked her right out. Ethan stopped fighting at stared at her in shock.

"SISTER HANNA?! ARE YOU OK?!" Ethan called out in worry and Vito landed the last punch and Ethan fell to the ground. The crowd gulped as they heard a teacher stomp over and they started to hold him back.

"RUN SNORKA! DON'T GET CAUGHT!" They called out to Vito using Sapphire's nickname so he wouldn't get caught. Vito gasped and let Mike gain control and Zoey made him run off with her and the rest of the cast but someone saw everything.

"Come on mates!" Kisu called out and drove by in a giant mechanical car. The kids in the technology class were building one and Kisu was in the class at the time. The cast piled in and Kisu drove out the window and traveled back home but a teacher recognized Kisu easily.

* * *

"KISU RANDAMA! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Diamond's voice called out when she and the others came home from school. Cody quickly hid Kisu and the others acted natural in the living room and Diamond stomped in with a smoking broken up phone. Her eyes were purple which meant Crystal was in control.

"Where's that now dead Aussie?" Crystal growled out and Mike gasped. Mal gained control and pointed up on the roof. Crystal looked up and saw Kisu had a giant boulder and he held it over his head and dropped it right on Mike's head. Everyone gasped as they saw Mike push the boulder off of him and look around in confusion as Crystal yanked Kisu off the ceiling and dragged him away towards his room.

"There's my revenge ya malevolent dingo!" Kisu called out before a loud slam was heard.

"So how was your day?" Kumiko acted natural and the cast gulped. Kumiko pulled out her phone which had pictures of the cast and Kisu in the car and Vito fighting Ethan. The cast paled as they heard a door slam and Crystal came back out with a giant death stare on her.

"RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES!" Scott said and the cast broke out into a sprint around the mansion.

* * *

**Shinx: That was kinda funny.**

**Mike: Review or PM!**

**Kisu: And me and Mal's rivalry has been put on hold since I locked him up with that big ol' boulder.**

**Manitoba: Review if you want Mal back in the story!**

**Diamond: Attention readers: If you have any ideas you wish to see then you can either review or PM **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**them!**


	3. Secrets I keep Part 1

**Shinx: I'm back with another segment of I Didn't Do It! I plan to finish TDTM (DP) with a two part segment to stay tuned with it! Also I have another story called Diamond's Tale (Tail) coming up with any other character from anything to meet in one place!**

**Kenji: Yeah, shout out to _Totaldramafan102 _ for some ideas!**

**Kisu: Okay mates, Mal wasn't actually leaving for good. Shinx wanted to see how many reviews she could get and she got four****.**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama except Kisu, Kenji, Kumiko, Claire, Nika, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're lucky that I took control before Crystal could hurt you guys." Diamond muttered as Kisu popped out of his room with rope wrapped around him.

"Crystal tied me to the roof so I could die of blood loss. Can someone untie me please mates?" Kisu begged and Kumiko untied him. He stretched his arms and sighed in relief. A brief ring traveled through the mansion and Sierra was about to pick up the phone but Kenji lunged for it and answered it.

"Ok, yeah I'll tell her, can't wait to see ya soon!" Kenji said and hung up. He looked at Kumiko and gulped.

"Your cousin Kari is coming for a visit later this weekend so be prepared. Also Diamond I'd recommend turning on your phone." Kenji said and tossed Kumiko her phone and Diamond walked off.

"Wait, whose phone did she break?" Scott asked in confusion as Kisu nervously laughed.

"I might have dropped my phone when we're in the mechanical car." Kisu said and Nika pointed to the burnt and shattered remains of Kisu's phone. Kisu sighed and looked at the remains when everyone heard a giant scream.

"YOU WANT WHAT?! REALLY, I'LL BE PREPARED WHEN YOU COME LATER TOMORROW! SEE YA LATER YA' KNOW!" Diamond spoke in a British accent. She sped out of her room wearing silver glasses and had silver eyes. That meant that Puelor had control.

"Calm down Puelor. What happened?" Claire asked and Puelor took a deep breath and everyone still was clueless for what happened until Mike put the pieces together.

"Diamond has Multiple Personality Disorder right? Is that why you call her 'Puelor' or 'Crystal'?" Mike said and Puelor nodded.

"Also its elementary my dear French OCD girl. The teachers of Diamond's school asked me if I could educate you and the other four since of my degrees and licenses for mostly everything. They're coming later tomorrow to evaluate my progress when teaching you five." Puelor said and Nika nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Can you let Diamond back in control then so we can get prepared?" Nika asked and Puelor nodded and took off her glasses. Diamond's eyes turned yellow as she gasped. She looked around in confusion then in amazement.

"Yeah, did Puelor tell you the news? We got to make this one great!" Diamond said in excitement and the others nodded.

"Do you mind telling us about your personalities?" Cameron asked as he pointed to the confused sixteen cast members. Diamond nodded soon after.

"Well there's Puelor, she's triggered when I put on glasses. Trinity is triggered when I'm in an athletic area or when I get embarrassed or shy. Crystal is triggered when I get angry. Chien is triggered when I have a sash around my head or when I'm surprised or when I'm in the wild or even when someone messes with Trinity. And Sora is the most random, she comes out at any time." Diamond said and most of the cast smiled but some of them gave an evil grin.

"Well its late, goodnight everyone." Diamond said and everyone waved her off. But Diamond didn't know what was in stored for her tomorrow…

* * *

Diamond yawned and stepped off her bed only to get hit with some itching powder. She yelped and gasped, her eyes turned green as she itched herself. That meant that Chien was in control.

"Wow amigos, they sure can make some joke of this!" Chien chirped as he started to walk off only to get drenched with sweets. Chien gagged as he looked at the pile of candy. He gasped and his eyes changed to a shade of violet.

"Damn people, they don't know that Chien hates sweets." Crystal muttered as she walked out of the room and got smacked in the face with some glasses. She gasped and her eyes turned silver.

"This contestants of the show Total Drama are pretty good with traps, I somewhat agree with Chien." Puelor muttered as a toy spider sprung off the roof and she yelped. Her eyes became green again and Chien rolled his eyes.

"Puelor, why are you a big baby with spiders. This one's even fake!" Chien complained out loud and went to the living room where the others were at. Scott, Alejandro, Heather and an unaware Izzy were chuckling among themselves as Chien got hit with more sweets, this time a candy bar got into his mouth and he gasped. His eyes became a nice calm and gentle blue and that meant that Trinity was in control.

"D-D-Don't s-s-s-scare m-me l-like t-that, p-p-p-p-please?" Trinity shivered and Claire yawned. Nika rolled her eyes as Kumiko and Kisu walked over to Trinity.

"How are you out Trinity?" Kumiko asks and Trinity points to the trapped filled halls. Kisu walks in and soon you hear bangs and shots echo throughout the halls. A cannonball hits Trinity right in the back and Kisu comes out with smoke radiating off of him. He put out the tiny speck of fire on his hair and Diamond's eyes flashed red.

"Why are you people pranking Diamond?! You know what will happen if I get hit with some kind of prank!" Sora yelled out but it was too late. A giant pile of flower covered her and soon her eyes became orange. The persona in control flung Kisu and Kumiko at Kenji and Nika. They were caught and Claire gasps in shock.

"Oh man, thanks for freeing the great SSG from that dark and dampy place within the stinky Diamond's mind." SSG said and sniffed the air. She looked around and gave a crazed smile and disappeared in a quick flash.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YOU STUPID GROUP!" Claire yelled and glared at the Scott, Alejandro, Izzy and Heather.

"What happened?" Noah asked as he picked up his book.

"Well those four freed one of Diamond's hidden personalities. There are two of them but Diamond only told us of SSG. The other Diamond got really upset about and told us not to mention it to her again. The only way we can deal with SSG is to tire her out. But she won't stop until Diamond and her other personalities revenge is complete." Nika said and the four gulped. SSG's laugh was echoed in the mansion.

* * *

Diamond looked around her mind to see her personalities sitting at the table. They were all grumbling about something and Diamond was curious. She sat with them and they got straight to the point.

"We freed SSG so we could get revenge on those brats who love to bring us out so much." Sora said and Diamond looked at the list of people listed and her eye twitched.

"Okay, who listed….

* * *

Everyone took shelter in the living room as the lights went out and Kisu gulped. He pulled out his secret stash of flashlights and handed them to the cast and kept one for himself.

"So, what are we going to do about SSG to tire her out?" Trent asked and everyone froze when they heard her laugh echo in the mansion. They all spread out and it looks like the barricade was broken down so some of the cast split up in the dark mansion.

* * *

Mike, Cameron, Zoey, Scott, B and Dawn were walking together with three flashlights when they heard SSG's laugh nearby. Mike and Scott lead them into the kitchen and soon knives were heading towards Scott and he ducked. The doors slammed shut and it left Mike, Cameron and Scott in the room trapped.

"Now the ginger is gonna die." SSG's voice rang out and Cameron was pushed into the kitchen closet. Scott looked around and soon a last option came into mind.

"TAKE HIM, NOT ME!" Scott yelled out and pushed Mike into the shadow forming. The lights flashed on and Mike was gone, so was the shadow. Scott sighed in relief as Cameron got free of the closet and Zoey and Dawn finally got into the room.

"Where's Mike?" Zoey asked and Scott gulped.

* * *

The rest of the cast were together in another dark area which SSG laughed again. Alejandro was caught in a trap and hung to the roof by his foot. Everyone laughed as the rope snapped and he face planted to the ground. Izzy was soon randomly falling and crashed into Heather and SSG giggled and the lights flashed back on.

* * *

The five kids walked in the dark as SSG's laugh came to them. Claire yelped as she was pushed into Nika and they both hit a wall. Kisu was flung at them but he managed to miss them but hit the wall on his own. Kenji ducked under his own pet parrot Moon. It squawked and tried to peck at Kenji but Kisu managed to recover and use his rope to catch Moon. Kumiko screamed as wilted flowers covered her and she looked at them in shock. The lights turned on and they got out of their situations and headed back to the living room.

* * *

SSG looked around bored in the long and wide dark room and flung Mike at the wall. He yelped and got to his feet and looked at her. He rubbed his head and felt someone coming back to his mind. **(A/N: Mal's back but not featured in the episode. I'm giving him too much focus so I had to take him out for a bit.)**

"So, who are you anyways? I'm SSG or Shape Shifter Girl if you didn't know." SSG said and Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, it's Mike. What happened with your attitude? You were all crazy for one minute then now you're calm." Mike asked and SSG rolled her eyes.

"The others and Diamond think that I have two personalities in one. One minute I'm all happy-go-lucky then the next all tired and bored. I just wish to have someone to talk to that's not them." SSG said back and yawned.

"Well, I'll offer to be someone to talk too." Mike coughed out and SSG smiled.

"So, well explain your story." Mike said and SSG began to talk to him like crazy about her life.

* * *

"So you're telling me that farm boy got rid of Mike to SSG and she could be anywhere right now doing who knows what to him." Kenji summed up what Dawn told him as Commando Zoey was being held back by DJ and Trent with the help of Alejandro and Harold. Scott was hiding behind B with Cameron as a shield.

"Yes earthling." Dawn replied as Kisu walked off with Noah, Sierra, Cody and Izzy.

"So what are we going to do?!" Claire said and inspected the flashlight to see if it was truly symmetrical. Knocking soon came to the door and Nika realized something.

"Oh shit! Puelor was supposed to have that interview today!" Nika shouted and everyone paled as Kumiko answered the door and didn't hear what she was saying. A girl with brown short hair, a black lawyer jacket with a pink shirt, black pants and shoes, and pink earrings came up to Kumiko and hugged her.

"Oh hey cousin Kumiko!" She said and Kumiko hugged back.

"Hey cousin Kari! How's it been hanging with Tina?" Kumiko asked and Kari released from the hug and walked right in and fainted when she saw the Total Drama cast. A girl with dirty blond hair that reaches her waist, brown eyes, a grey shirt with a purple star in the middle of it, black pants and grey shoes with purple laces ran in and also fainted when she saw the cast.

"Okay if anyone's wondering that's Kari my cousin and the other girl is Tina, her friend." Kumiko said and the others nodded.

* * *

"So were going to follow you to Mike." Cody asked and Kisu nodded and smirked.

"I have a great sense of the house and I can track down anyone in it! Now we just keep on going and enter the forbidden room." Kisu said and shivered.

"Diamond told us never to enter the room but it looks like we have too so we can find Mike and SSG." Kisu finished as they came to a door.

"Darn it, it's locked!" Sierra said but Izzy punched the door and she opened it with her hand from the other side and they soon saw stairs.

"…That's why I'm never getting a mansion." Noah said and the others nodded except for Kisu and Izzy. They slowly went down the stairs and heard laughing.

"I think that's Mike and SSG!" Kisu said but both noises stopped and they soon heard growling. They saw Kenji's dog growl at them and they backed down the stairs some more until they crashed into someone.

"OW!" Mike called out and the others got off the ground.

"Glad to see you're ok, mate. Now where's that dingo SSG?" Kisu said and SSG jumped onto Mike's back with a kind smile.

"We're friends now, right Mikey?" SSG said and got off of Mike and he smiled.

"Yeah, we kinda are friends now." Mike said and laughed. The light returned back to the whole mansion as the six left the room.

* * *

"Good job Puelor Aozora, you got the job for teaching these kids. But Diamond will still have to go to school." The man said and shook Puelor's hand. She smiled and the business man left and soon the cast came out.

"That was a close one, right?" Harold said and everyone nodded.

"Ok, how are they in real life?" Kari asked in shock as Tina woke up with her and looked at the Total Drama cast in shock.

"FUCK!" Diamond shouted and crossed her arms in anger.

* * *

**Shinx: Yeah. There's the new chapter!**

**Diamond: Kari and Tina belong to _Totaldramafan102!_**

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	4. The rich boyfriend

**Shinx: Here's the newest chapter of I Didn't Do It!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama except Kisu, Kenji, Kumiko, Nika, Claire, Zack, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

"How are they even real?!" Tina shouted in surprise as Kumiko talked with them.

"Long story short we accidentally used Sora's magic inside the remote and brought them to life. Now we got to fix the television and the remote so they can get back to their world and we can get back to our real world lives." Kumiko summed up what happened and Kari nodded.

"And now I'm guessing that you three are going to stay with us for a bit until we get them back home." Kumiko guessed and Tina nodded.

"Well come on show I can show you to your rooms." Kumiko said.

* * *

"Oh~! This is going to be the best thing~!" Diamond sang as she sped out the rooms. The cast were confused but the real world kids knew what was happening.

"So what's going on with her?" Noah asked what was on everyone's minds.

"Diamond's going on her date with her rich boyfriend Zachary. I don't trust the guy though." Kenji said and crossed his arms. The others nodded as Kumiko came back with Tina and Kari and noticed what was happening.

"It's that time of the two weeks?" She asked and Kisu nodded. "I really wish to know what she was doing but she's always so secretive about it." Kumiko said and crossed her arms.

* * *

A camera was hooked up to the backup yet non-magical T. V. that was in the living room. Most of the cast were watching it as it showed Diamond with a blond boy with cerulean blue eyes walk by. Kisu walked into the living room and spit out his grape juice at what he saw.

"WHAT ARE YA DOING MATES?!" Kisu yelled and Nika ran in with Claire. Kenji ran in with Moon and Tina sped in with Kari and Kumiko.

"I love your personalities sometimes Tina but can you tame Trucy a bit." Kumiko said and swallowed her vomit so it wouldn't come out.

"Well, we're having Izzy and Svetlana spy on Diamond and her boyfriend, why?" Scott asked.

"Diamond has her secrets that she keeps and we have ours. If she finds out that you're doing that she'll kick us all out for it. We all respect her privacy if she doesn't talk about it." Kenji said and the others paled.

"Is there any other way to bring back Izzy and Svetlana before they're spotted?" Kari asked and Cameron shook his head.

"They were supposed to come back after Diamond's date but now that you said that we can't get them back!" Cameron panicked.

"Just calm down. Maybe one of us should go get them quickly." Nika said and all eyes right away went to Kisu.

* * *

"What did I do to deserve this?" Kisu muttered as he walked down the streets with a com-set.

"Well since you can track people down you can find the two with ease." Noah's voice responded and Kisu sighed. Soon enough he spotted Diamond and hid behind an alleyway. He soon saw Svetlana and Izzy on the roof and he soon began to climb the fire escape. When he reached them Svetlana and Izzy were about to leave.

"Wait Shelia's! You need to come back with me!" Kisu hissed and Svetlana turned towards him.

"Vhy are ve needing to coming ze back?" Svetlana asked as Izzy giggled and dashed off, leaving the two on the roof.

"Well Shelia Diamond has her secrets she needs to keep and we should respect her privacy." Kisu said and Svetlana nodded and went back with him to the house.

* * *

"Okay so how are we going to find Izzy this time?" Claire pondered as Kisu came back with Svetlana. Mike soon gained control and now they were all hatching a plan to find the crazy girl.

"I think we should lure her into a trap." Scott said but Kumiko hit him upside the head.

"I think we should just talk to her." Kari said and the others nodded.

"If that doesn't work then we just trap her." Mike said and they all agreed. Scott mumbled under his breath as Mike, Kisu, Kenji and Cameron went off.

* * *

Soon enough the four boys were running as Kisu sniffed the air and pointed to the rooftops.

"That's the way she's traveling so we follow." Kisu said and soon Svetlana gained control of Mike and she helped Cameron as Kenji helped Kisu. Soon enough they caught up to Izzy as Diamond and Zack were under the moonlight.

"Izzy stop! You need to come back with us, right now!" Kisu hissed and Izzy clapped her hands and the five quickly took off but Izzy left the camera on.

* * *

The whole cast were lounging around with the television off and Kisu was reading a comic as Diamond went through the door with a happy expression.

"Oh this night was just magical!" Diamond said and soon laid on the ground and snatched up the backup remote. The others paled as Diamond turned on the television and saw a image of her and Zack kissing under the moonlight.

"Diamond, we can explain." Kenji was about to talk but Diamond laughed.

"Finally I see that you have the guts to spy on someone!" Diamond laughed out as the others face palmed.

* * *

**Shinx: Short chapter but it was good.**

**Mike: Review or PM!**

**Odd and Kisu walk in with bored expressions**

**Odd: The next episode is special!**

**Kisu: Send in some ideas if you wish to see them used!**


	5. The Fixed Mix-Up

**Shinx: Well here's the newest update of I Didn't Do It!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or Code Lyoko except for Kisu, Kenji, Kumiko, Nika, Claire, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

"HAHA!" Diamond laughed as she ran out to the living room with a giant grin. She pulled out a remote and soon pulled in a new television into the living room.

"What's that?" Scott asked as Diamond smirked.

"This is the technically fixed television and remote. I hope this will work but I got to go to the boring and dull school so I can learn and teach the others." Diamond said and sighed.

"Claire, I'm leaving you in charge of the house and the new remote. Do not try to test it out without me since Sora only knows how to work the thing. I'll see you at 7:30 **(A/N: Yeah, Diamond now has to take collage)**." Diamond said and threw the remote to Claire then left the house.

* * *

It has been three hours later and now it's 3:00. Claire was reading a book while Kisu was off in his room making his secret recipes for the animals. Kenji was with his sister at the store getting groceries and Kumiko was with Tina and Kari taking care of her inside garden. Alejandro slowly walked in and quickly took the remote while Claire was into her book and ran out the room.

"Wait a minute, this isn't symmetrical!" Claire said and pulled out a gun from her secret place. **(A/N: Don't ask about where she gets them, yeah she has two guns.)** She soon shot the book until it was bits of paper and soon put her gun away, She heard a boom and ran out into the living room to notice that Noah, Dawn, Mike and Zoey missing.

"What happened here?" Claire asked and looked at Cameron. Alejandro whistled and pushed the remote into Scott's hands but Scott pushed it back. They fought over for who should have the remote until Claire growled and snatched the remote from their hands.

"HELP!" A voice came from the television and Claire saw Zoey ducking under a red laser that was coming at her.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!" Claire shouted and hit both boys in the head. Kisu and Kumiko ran into the room with Tina and Kari.

"Oh no. The cast just sent the four into one of Kenji's favorite shows!" Kisu whined as Claire glared at Alejandro.

"Well how are we going to get them out?! Their stunts just made the remote blow up!" Kumiko pointed out and soon we seen that the remote was smoking and buttons were out of place.

* * *

"Great! Those guys got us stuck in another show." Noah complained as they looked around and saw that they're in different clothes. **(A/N: I'm sorry but I got a bit forgetful on their outfits. **_**Totaldramafan102 **_**has it in her crossover story except for Noah that would be a spoiler.)**

"Look out!" Mike said and Zoey ducked under a blast from a monster crab with a weird symbol on its head.

"If they can attack can we?" Zoey asked.

"Mike, hold out your hand and call out 'Rising Sun'. Zoey you have a bow and arrow that you can shoot at them. Noah you have a wrench that you can throw like a boomerang. I can use my creativity to make things appear." Dawn said and looked at Noah in shock and blushed madly.

"Your aura reads that you want something with me." Dawn said and Noah blushed and looked away. The robot crab or Krab shot at the four once again but Mike did as what Dawn told and a blue energy orb shot out of his gloved hand and hit the thing. It exploded and the four cheered.

* * *

"So what are we going to do?! Diamond will be very angry if she found out!" Kari asked in panic.

"Maybe we can fix the remote." Kisu suggested but the remote happened to explode in Claire's hands.

"Can we just make something to pull them out?" Tina asked.

"That's perfect! B and Cameron, can you make it?" Claire asked and the two nodded.

"Let's get them those parts! Let's go!" Kumiko said and everyone nodded.

* * *

"Great! That crab was first and this cube thing!" Noah complained as he gained his wrench again and threw it back at the Blok. It spun its head on its leg and the wrench bounced back.

"Rising Sun!" Mike called out and tried to hit the Blok with the blue energy orb but it missed.

"Here's my try!" Zoey said and shot an arrow. It hit the Blok and it exploded. But a black ball rolled over and opened up to show it was charging up an attack to shoot at them. They all gulped and took cover behind Dawn's now made wall.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Kumiko rushed the geniuses as they finished the machine and the time reached 7:25.

"Here we go!" Cameron shouted and hit the button to start the machine. It sparked and soon its beam hit the television and soon Mike, Noah, Dawn and Zoey fell onto the ground in their original clothing. The T.V. blew up with Cameron's machine as Diamond walked in with Nika and Kenji. She had a bag of groceries in hand with her books balanced on her head.

"Looks like the T.V. must have malfunctioned when I was gone. At least you guys didn't try it by yourselves." Diamond laughed and the others nervously laughed with her.

"Who knows what could have happened, some of you could have been stuck inside a different show or something." Diamond said and walked off with the groceries and the others looked at each other except for Nika and Kenji who followed Diamond to the kitchen.

"You have no idea." Alejandro said once she left.

* * *

**Shinx: Yeah, most of the idea belonged to **_**Totaldramafan102**_**! Yeah big shout out to her for the help!**

**Mike: Review or PM**

**Diamond: The new ideas given to the author will probably be used next episode!**


	6. Diamond's Bad Night

**Diamond: Well the author is busy with a theme song…**

**Kisu: Also a big shout out for all those ideas sent in by everyone!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama except Kisu, Kenji, Kumiko, Claire, Nika, Diamond and her personalities**

**Kenji: Enjoy folks!**

* * *

Diamond yawned as she left her room after studying for a test. She heard banging and smashes in the kitchen and ran in to see Scott swinging a bat at the ground. The kitchen was trashed and she growled.

"What the hell Scott!" Diamond yelled at him.

"I saw some rats in the kitchen so I'm using what pappy taught me to take them out." Scott said back but Diamond opened the door and through him in the room where Kisu's lions were. She used Sora's magic and soon the kitchen was fixed up.

* * *

"Goodbye Tina and Kari!" Everyone said as the two left but soon knocking came to the door and Kenji answered it.

"Hey Nika? Was our cousin Dan coming this week or next week?" Kenji asked.

"Oh shit! It was this week!" Nika said and dropped her book. Kenji let in a guy that had spiky brown hair, blue eyes, freckles and a metal 'D' on his forehead.

"Hey cousins Kenji and Nika!" Dan said and soon fainted when he saw the Total Drama cast.

"Is this going to happen every time someone sees us?" Zoey asked and Kumiko shrugged.

* * *

Soon enough Kenji and Nika explained everything to Dan and he quickly got used it. Diamond yawned once again and noticed the time.

"Well I'm go-". She was cut off when Kumiko broke Kisu's rope and Kisu ripped a flower apart.

"Why did you do that?!" Both yelled at each other and growled. They both soon stormed off and Diamond sighed. Kenji and Nika had left for a bit so they would get more groceries since Scott destroyed them all when he wrecked the kitchen. The phone rang soon after the two kids yelled at each other.

"What's up?" Diamond answered it after noticing it was Nika.

"Umm, Kenji may have lost his wallet containing the bus tickets." Nika said and Diamond face palmed and looked over to see Kenji's wallet on the table.

"He left it here, great." Diamond mumbled. "Well, I'll just call up my aunt Angel to pick you two up." Diamond said and soon enough she sighed and tried to call up Angel but she didn't answer.

"Great! Now they're walking home!" Diamond said and sent a text to Nika.

* * *

Soon enough Mal and Edgar (Dan's alternate persona that has an 'E' instead of a 'D' and has hair over his left eye) laughed and shook hands. They let the originals take control as Diamond walked in with a new television and remote.

"This one should work this time!" Diamond said but Edgar took control and took the remote. He hit the blue button but this time it did something different. Blue energy hooked onto DJ and Trent and they screamed as they were brought back into the television. Soon Sam was thrown out and everyone's worst nightmare came with him. That's right Chris McLean came out of the television also.

"SHIT!" Diamond yelled out as Claire has an evil glint in her eye and she pulled out two guns and pointed them at Sam.

"YOU ONLY HAVE ONE STRIPE ON YOUR SHIRT YOU UNSYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!" SSG took control and pushed Claire in a closet and took her guns away from the crazy OCD girl.

"Ok, now what just happened?" Chris asked and Diamond sighed. This just wasn't her night. SHE HAD A TEST TOMORROW FOR PETE SAKES!

* * *

Soon enough Diamond showed them to their rooms and sighed. Now she had to deal with Kisu and Kumiko, get Kenji and Nika home, and calm down Claire before 12:00.

"KISU, KUMIKO! The omnivore got out again!" Diamond shouted and the two ran into Diamond's room but Diamond closed the door and looked at the two who were glaring at each other.

"What's she doing here?" Kisu asked and pointed at Kumiko.

"You two need to make up and be friends again! Now say sorry to each other or else I'll have SSG do something horrible to both of you." Diamond said and the two stared at Diamond in shock.

"SORRY KISU/KUMIKO!" They both said and hugged. Diamond smiled only to realize it was 11:40.

"Come on you two! We got to go get Kenji and Nika from the store!" Diamond said.

* * *

"COME ONE YOU TWO TWINS!" Diamond shouted as she parked the mechanical car that Kisu rebuilt yesterday. The two dashed in and realized something.

"Diamond, isn't tomorrow that big test? You need more than eight hours of sleep or else you're gonna be cranky." Nika pointed out and soon it was 11:55.

* * *

"Great! Claire happened to fall asleep in the closet!" Diamond hissed as the five moved Claire into her room. Now Claire was asleep on her bed Diamond ran into her room and went on her bed as the clock struck midnight. Diamond's eyes snapped open as it hit 12:01.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Diamond cried out.

* * *

"SHUT. THE. HELL. UP." Diamond growled out as she got home and went into her room. She had Sora take the test and she passed anyways but she was really tired. Everyone cringed except for Chris who laughed at her.

* * *

**Shinx: Poor Diamond…**

**Diamond: SHUT UP!  
Shinx and Diamond get into another fight…**

**Cody: Okay, the author was supposed to tell you that the plot will begin to thicken later on after another funny chapter…**

**Alejandro: HA! ****I'm finally here****!**

**Cody: Well, you're here because the others are out for a lunch break and only the TD cast is here.**

**Alejandro: Well ok then! The next chapter will probably have a lot of singing. Diamond will be cranky next episode amigos…**

**Heather: I'm here too! Also the next chapter after that one will be the thickening plot for Diamond's life because something special is coming!**

**Gwen: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIAMOND ON MONDAY! Or was it Tuesday? **

**Scott: HELP! I'm still stuck with the lions! *screams in pain***

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	7. Goodbye Host! Welcome back plotline!

**Shinx: Here's the newest chapter coming at ya! The others are right now mad at me so the Total Drama cast are going to be with me. Also Diamond's Tale will be updated sooner or later!**

**Alejandro: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own anything except Kisu, Kumiko, Kenji, Nika, Claire, Diamond and her personalities**

**Mal: Seriously!? I'm going to be working with that idiotic Aussie?!**

**Shinx: NO SPOLIERS! Though some of you may have received some when you PM'd me. Heh, I just get ideas sometimes and it happens.**

**Zoey: Enjoy while we all beat up Chris!**

**Scott: I'm still with those lions *screams in pain***

**Courtney: Oh fine! (She helps Scott)**

**Scott: Thanks!**

**Shinx: Courtney!? Why are you here?**

**Courtney: Because me, Duncan, Owen, Trent and DJ are going to be helping you at the end.**

**Owen: Shout out to _Totaldramafan102, ZokeForever101, That one Mudkip, Ponykidrs, _and _the unknown uploader_!**

**Manitoba: Seriously, enjoy while we beat up Chris McLean and deal with this problem mates.  
(Chris screams in pain in the background)**

* * *

The next day was started out as a normal one. Mal and Kisu had their insult war, Diamond went to school, the twins played with the cast, Kumiko listened to her music while she was in the indoor garden, stuff like that until…

* * *

"HAHA!" Chris laughed as he broke Puelor's special closet that contained all her previous inventions. He sorted around and found one that was interesting.

"Oh, lookie here a mind controlling invention left all alone." Chris said and laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the cast were dealing with Sam and his addiction to his video games because Sam took Kisu's DS and started to play on it.

"HA! Beat that level you were stuck on!" Sam laughed as Kenji was on his own DS and he pouted.

"No fair." Kenji muttered as Mike left the room with Zoey and Cameron to look for Chris since it was kind of weird for the host not to be with the rest of them. But that was just the beginning of the mess that began.

* * *

"What's that Chris?" Zoey asked and Chris laughed like a maniac and shot little blinking dots at the three. Their eyes dilated and soon Chris walked away and the three followed him. Mike gasped and Mal ran off while he destroyed the dot.

"Here's your host!" Chris laughed and shot the cast that were in the living room, Kenji, Nika, Claire and Kumiko. The others stared at Chris and Kisu hid on the roof. He silently gulped and crawled out the room and froze when he heard them singing the World Tour songs.

* * *

Kisu walked around in the hallways looking for something until someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into a closet. Mal looked at Kisu with a worried face and Kisu took a deep breath and sighed in relief.

"Glad it's you mate." Kisu said.

"We need to stop that maniac! But how are we going to do that when the cast are under mind control with the others." Mal hissed back.

"Did you forget about me Mr. Malevolent?" A voice asked and scared Mal and Kisu. Sora giggled as the others sighed in relief.

"What are you doing 'ere Shelia?" Kisu asked and Sora smirked.

"Diamond forgot to mention that it was an early release day and so she came back to find out that someone broke into Puelor's invention closet. Now I'll make a deal with you two before the other personalities find out." Sora said and the other two exchanged glances. "I'll fix up a reversal remote with my magic but you two got to settle your differences until then and find a way to free the others from mind control."

"NO WAY!" Both hissed out and Sora rolled her eyes.

"It's the only way to deal with Chris until I'm done." Sora said and the two glared at each other and shook hands.

"Fine."

* * *

Kisu was sneaking around and saw Noah, Dawn and Heather standing around but Noah was crying.

"HAS MY WHOLE LIFE BEEN A LIE?!" Noah screamed and cried some more while Kisu quickly destroyed the dots and Noah calmed down a bit but still hugged his knees with a shocked expression.

"It has been a lie hasn't it?"

* * *

Soon enough all the control dots were destroyed but something else occurred to them.

"Where the hell is Dan?" Nika grumbled out and Kenji shrugged. Sora walked over with the new remote and had Dan with the other hand.

"He was asleep for the WHOLE FREAKING THING!" Sora growled out and Claire facepalmed. Kenji poked at Dan until he woke up then Sora threw him at Kenji.

"OW!" Both complained and Sora giggled like crazy until she realized something.

"Oh great! We got to deal with the insane McLean!" Sora growled out and Scott laughed but Sora took Scott's bat and wacked him on the head with it.

* * *

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Chris screamed as the television began to suck him in. Everyone cheered as he was sucked in but the remote fizzled and six people were thrown out the television this time. Diamond and Mike gained control to see Courtney, Duncan, DJ, Trent, Owen, Bridgette, Geoff all on the ground with someone familiar to Mike.

"Big brother Mikey!" Lagisa **(Madame Rodoshe's OC/ Mike's little sister) **cheered and hugged Mike. Diamond sighed and looked at her new guests and cheered when she learned that Chris was gone.

"Well I'm going to bed early so I don't have to be really angry tomorrow." Diamond muttered and left the room. Kumiko whispered something to Kisu and he gasped in shock.

"Round up mates! We got a big announcement!" Kisu said happily and everyone (including the new members that came) huddled near Kisu and Kumiko. Lagisa was a bit too close and bumped into Kisu and they looked into each other's eyes and blushed.

"Well we got to be planning for the biggest thing yet!" Kumiko said. Claire snapped her fingers and the twins nodded and soon remembered what happened while Kisu and Lagisa were having their staring moment.

"In a couple of days Diamond is going to be eighteen! We got to be planning for her birthday on Friday!" Kenji said and soon the cast smiled.

* * *

**Shinx: Yeah Diamond's birthday is April 18****th**** actually so this is actually in April right now. It's Sunday on their day right now so they're excited.**

**Mike: So the Real World Six (RW6 **_**Totaldramafan102 **_**gave the nickname) are probably not going to be in the bolded for now.**

**Courtney: *Ahem* The OC's will all be featured on Diamond's birthday where the plot is going to reach the danger zone!**

**Scott: And now people can't send in ideas for chapters but can send in mini ideas that the author will use in the middle of the chapter for humor.**

**Gwen: But when you PM the ideas you may get a spoiler for the next planned chapter.**

**DJ: Their history together will probably be explained next.**

**Trent: Or the episode with the returning characters of Hanna and Ethan.**

**Harold: Gosh! The suspense is killing me for their history!**

**Heather: I'm thinking we just took up most of the stupid chapter.**

**Cody: What's it with _Guests _reviewing at the end of the authors stories?**

**Noah: (is in a corner still) Well for Heather's question, yes we may have. Also for Cody I don't know why.**

**Duncan: At least Chris is gone.**

**Everyone (except OC's): Agreed!**

**Sierra: *squee* There's a new persona for Diamond? Is that for this chapter or for her other story or that one she's making soon?**

**Dawn: Well earthlings, that may be a possibility for that new story but in this one it's a-**

**Shinx: Cameron, end this quickly before Sierra or Dawn spoils this more!**

**Cameron: Review or PM!**

**Shinx: Very good! Now I'm issuing a challenge for artists out there who read this! I'm seeing what can actually be a cover title for the story and I want to see what you all got! Just message me the link and the winner will be decided soon if people try out.**

**Vito: Once again, review or PM. **


	8. The new persona on the block

**Shinx: Happy, I'm back! With something special!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama except Kisu, Kenji, Kumiko, Nika, Claire, Diamond and her personalities**

**Zoey: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Great goodness!" Kisu chirped as he ate his favorite candy bar. Diamond walked right into the room and was about to eat a candy bar until her eyes turned green and Chien tossed it to Kisu.

"The senorita should know I don't eat sweets." Chien said and gagged when Kisu ate a piece. Diamond took control and sighed as Mike walked in and saw what happened.

"Don't worry Diamond, Vito only eats meat, Chester just complains, Manitoba only eats food with carbohydrates, and Svetlana is a vegetarian. They get picky for what I eat also." Mike said and Diamond nodded. She got her things and was about to leave until she remembered something.

"YES! Day off of collage for today!" Diamond cheered and chewed on a piece of gum. Chien would only allow her to chew some gum and nothing more.

* * *

"Come on Ethan! I know I saw them at the school! That's why Diamond only goes to school now so the others can keep an eye on the Total Drama cast!" Hanna said to her brother and he sighed.

"Fine then Hanna, we'll break into Diamond's house and see if that's true so I can prove that you need to see a doctor." Ethan said back and grabbed his backpack and put a hat over his snow white hair. Hanna cheered as they left the house and soon went to Diamond's only to be shocked at what they saw.

"Holy crap! That place is like a mansion!" Ethan said but Hanna hit him on the head.

"It is a mansion you dummy!" Hanna corrected him and they snuck in through a window.

* * *

"Well, now you guys know not to go and explore the house now." Diamond muttered at the new seven who came while Lagisa was with Kisu. Mike looked over and his eye twitched.

"Ok, break it up you two." Mike said and the two went off into Kumiko's indoor garden and Mike sighed.

"Can one of you control the Aussie so he doesn't mess with my little sister?" Mike asked and Claire went to supervise them. Something sparked and fizzled and Diamond became Sora.

"Looks like someone went into the house." Sora muttered under her breath and walked off only to get surprised by DJ and become Chien.

"Amigo, please don't scare the fair Sora so there's not a scene going to happen." Chien pleaded and walked off again only to get hit by Kisu's trap for Mal since now they're back to being enemies. Chien was hit in the head with a bucket and soon he gasped and Diamond's eyes went to being pure white. She looked back and walked off to go deal with the uninvited guests.

* * *

Hanna and Ethan coughed as they walked out the now disabled traps. They were covered in soot and were having smoke come off of them. 'Diamond' walked with a bored expression and Ethan noticed her eye color but Hanna didn't.

"What are you hiding Diamond?! I know you somehow brought the cast of Total Drama to life and now you're hiding them so you won't get in trouble, now show them to me and my brother!" Hanna sneered but the persona grabbed her wrist and twisted it tight. Hanna looked and saw Diamond's eyes were white and she gulped.

"Which persona are you Diamond?" Ethan asked and 'Diamond' released Hanna.

"It's Sukai, now leave this place before more bad things present themselves upon you." Sukai said and the two sped out through the window and ran off. Sukai sighed and rubbed the bump on her head and walked off.

* * *

"Ok then, now who are you?" Kisu asked in shock as soon as he saw Diamond's eyes were white and soon everyone in the room noticed it.

"It's Sukai, I'm Diamond's calm and thoughtful persona that is triggered when Diamond is harmed in any way possible." Sukai said and threw the bucket to Kisu and he caught it with ease.

"Wait? Are you that persona Diamond never tries to tell us about?" Kumiko asked as Dan looked at Sukai and Claire put away her two guns after shooting an unsymmetrical rock that Kenji put out.

"No, I'm the persona that holds HER from getting free. If you harm me then you got problems." Sukai said as she shook her head.

"Who's that persona then?" Nika asked but Diamond gained control before Sukai could tell them.

"Oh, that's a new persona that was made when you hit Chien in the head. Now I got six personalities in my head but Sukai's appearance is different from the others since she has white eyes and hair but she's small, like when I was ten years old." Diamond said after being told about Sukai. Claire narrowed her eyes and noticed something after Diamond left the room.

"Diamond was making some of that stuff up. I don't know what but Diamond's left eye twitches nine times when she's lying. I noticed it did that but I didn't know when." Claire pointed out and the others looked off at where Diamond left.

* * *

**Shinx: Short chapter, or was it?**

**Mal: The episode next time will be the history of how Diamond met the other five.**

**Courtney: *Ahem* The author is slowly making this story come out as good as it gets. We need a bit more help developing the plot line a bit more.**

**Geoff: Also next time we got to party after the explanation!**

**Shinx: Get out of here!**

**Bridgette: Review or PM**


	9. Really?

**Shinx: And a new one has come for you! Two in one day!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama except Kisu, Kenji, Kumiko, Nika, Claire, Diamond and her personalities**

**Alejandro: And there's something weird about Diamond in the chapter…**

**Scott: Enjoy**

* * *

"Get away!" We zoom into Diamond's mind to see Chien with a spear. His hair was green just like his eyes and he had an orange sash wrapped around his head. He was protecting something but it looks like Puelor was also behind him with silver hair and eyes with silver glasses. She was shown to be covering a white orb. But we then see Diamond with black hair and eyes throwing Crystal at Sukai. Their eye color was their hair color.

"Why would I do that when there's something of you all that can harm Diamond?" The black eyed persona asked as she choked Chien. Puelor tried to tackle her but she threw Chien right at her and then she walked over to the white orb and tried to touch it but then it completely turned rainbow and we see SSG with a grin on her face.

"Looks like you lost! The recruits are coming to help!" SSG said but the black haired persona smirked.

"Just like I wanted them too. Now why don't you all go hide in a corner or something?" She said and soon they were all launched off somewhere across the mind as nine figures were shown forming.

"Perfect." The black haired figure laughed as we zoom out to see Diamond waking up.

* * *

"Damn, my head hurts." Diamond mumbled as she walked out and took some aspirin. Kisu and Mal were up to their pranks and a frozen fish got Diamond in the face. She gasped and her eyes became an amber color.

"Wait, what color is amber again?" Mal asked Kisu but he shrugged as the persona in control growled and began to throw stuff at them. They ran out the kitchen as Diamond gained control and was confused at what happened.

* * *

Diamond sat on the couch where Kenji and Sam were playing their DS on Mario. She sighed and looked at Courtney and Claire high-fiving each other and sighed. Her eyes became an orchard color as she looked around and walked out the room. Soon enough the persona went into Kumiko's indoor garden and looked at the flowers until Diamond took control.

"What was that about? Why am I in the garden?" Diamond asked herself but nothing came up. She walked out and soon saw Zoey and Mike walking together and she snickered to herself as her eyes became a beautiful shade of pink.

"Aw! You two look soo cute together!" The persona cheered as the two looked at each other in confusion. Diamond did remember that they got together right?

"I'll be back!" The persona in control said in a British accent but it mixed with a Spanish one. She dashed off as Mike and Zoey looked at each other once more.

* * *

Diamond's eyes flashed hazel as she growled and threw a pan at Kenji's face. He ducked and hid under the table to save himself as Claire pulled out her two guns and noticed Diamond's eyes were a different color.

"Who are you and why do you keep on hurting us?" Claire demanded to know but Diamond's eyes turned a peach color and she pulled out her own two guns.

"Same thing to you." The persona said and blew a raspberry at her. Claire had the evil glint in her eye but saw that Owen was trying to form a plan with Noah while she distracted the persona in control.

"Okay then my name is Claire and I did nothing wrong." Claire said and the persona in control growled.

"The name of me isn't needed right now but Diamond's not home so leave a message after her death." The persona growled out as we zoom in to see Diamond coughing out blood after being punched in the gut by a persona with magenta hair and eyes.

"Stay down original so Lady Dorlina doesn't have to put up a fight." The one with lavender eyes said and Diamond's eyes widened.

"WAIT! STOP! You're making a mistake for whom to fight!" Diamond shouted but the personalities were ready to attack but began to fade. They screamed and panicked as the black haired persona walked over.

"You stupid children, I was using you to take out Diamond but you couldn't do something as simple as that? Go away like the originals before you." The black haired persona said but the pink one stared at her in shock.

"How could you Lady Dorlina?!" She yelled at Dorlina but she laughed but soon stopped when she looked at the one with goldenrod eyes.

"I'll never forgive you!" The one snarled as all their bodies began to fade and Diamond was breathing hard and coughing up blood more. She glared at Dorlina and soon her eyes became black with red slit eyes. Her body rose from the ground and Dorlina looked at Diamond with a glare that changed into a fearful look when she saw her eyes.

"DAIYAMONDO! STOP IT RIGHT NOW BEFORE IT COMES BACK!" SSG called out and tackled Dorlina to the ground. Chien and Puelor ran together with Trinity as Crystal and Sukai ran over from the other side and noticed the others. Sukai pushed SSG out of the way as a black portal formed and Dorlina growled as she struggled in Sukai's grip.

"Goodbye for now counterpart." Dorlina snarled out as Sukai pushed her in and the portal quickly disappeared. Diamond's eyes became their golden yellow once again as she saw the other personalities form once again.

The peach eyed persona fell to the ground as Claire and Cody ran over to her. Claire sighed in relief as she checked Diamond's pulse and soon got up. Kenji and Nika took Diamond to her room as the others wished to know what was going on.

"We'll all that we know is that Diamond had more personalities." Claire explained and left the rest for Diamond to add when she woke up or gained control again.

"Who are you guys?" Diamond asked and pointed to the now nine little forms of herself in her mind. Each one had a different eye color that was either lighter or darker than the original personalities. Except that pink one of course.

"We actually don't have names." The one with amber eyes said in an Italian accent. Crystal squealed a bit and the other personas giggled at her antics.

"You're just like a mini me and Vito!" Crystal said and hugged the amber eyed one. The amber eyed persona pinched Crystal's cheek with the bracelet on her left arm and Crystal let go and rubbed her cheek.

"Why don't we give you some names?" Diamond suggested and the originals agreed. Diamond first went up to the one with pink eyes and she giggled. Diamond noticed that the pink eyed persona had pink glasses in her pocket. But her eyes sparked with something and Diamond smiled.

"Hope. Your name will be Hope. You're the one that will guide the others like you had before but now you'll bring hope to us, Hope." Diamond said and Hope giggled again. Diamond moved on to the amber eyed one and at first she could tell that the persona calmed down quickly.

"You may be the one that will cause some quiet and calmness to come here for once. Your name will be Peace." Diamond said and Peace smirked. Diamond walked over to the one with orchard eyes and saw that she was a bit shy.

"You remind me so much of Trinity now, but you're all different in a unique way. Maybe you should balance Peace and Hope as a persona to keep them calm. Your name will be Harmony." Diamond smiled as Harmony looked at her with a curious gaze. Now she moved onto the hazel eyed one who held something behind her back. She pulled out a wand and Diamond's eyes widened as she was covered in smoke.

When the smoke cleared Diamond was as small as the new personas. She looked and saw the other original personalities laughing their heads off with the hazel eyed persona. Diamond's eye twitched until Sora shot her magic and Diamond became normal again. The hazel eyed personas wand began to blow fire but it didn't hurt anyone.

"Your brave and bold right away to me. You don't care for the rules but now I'm calling you Ember for that firework show." Diamond said and put out the fire on Ember's wand. She smiled and soon Diamond went onto the apricot eyed persona. She had bags under her eyes but she showed that she was listening as she yawned and put away her book.

"Heh, you're a bit like Sukai. Maybe you should be called Nancy for your quiet attitude." Diamond said and Nancy nodded. Diamond walked right over to the persona with lavender eyes but Diamond noticed that the persona had a chef hat on. Diamond also inspected his posture and put the pieces together before she or the others could.

"You Mr. Lavender should have a boy name since you're a boy, correct?" Diamond asked and the boy persona nodded and Chien had to wipe a tear away from his eye for there being another boy persona.

"Okay then, you may be a chef but you have a normal and outgoing personality within yourself. Heh, your new name is Wade." Wade smiled as Diamond smirked and went to the two girls hugging each other in fear. One had peach eyes while the other had magenta eyes.

"Okay I can tell your twins, Chien and Trinity came in like that when I met the two." She giggled as the two sighed in the background. "But since your more close together I'll call you Ivy while you're Willow." Diamond said and first pointed to the one with magenta eyes then to the one with peach eyes.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Ivy said and shook Diamond's hand like crazy. Diamond soon went off to the last one with goldenrod eyes and she looked into her eyes and saw pure hatred. Diamond yelped as the persona looked at her in fear as she fell onto the ground.

"Heh, sorry little one." Diamond said and had to push the memory of Dorlina away when she looked at the persona more. Come to think of it, the persona looked a lot like Dorlina.

"Well I'm thinking your name should be Janet, because of your happiness within you." Diamond lied but no one noticed as the little personalities cheered. Diamond smiled and then soon went to talk to the originals alone for a second.

* * *

"Okay so just one little question, how do I have more personalities now?!" Diamond growled out and Trinity hid behind Chien.

"Well Diamond, when Dorlina was trying to destroy us she tried to mess up your memory. SSG got in the way and messed up the memories and now they got bits of our memories, not yours. For example Hope has mine and Chien's bits of memories so she acts like us. So in short terms, their technically our children." Puelor explained and Diamond had to hold the urge to find Dorlina and slap her right in her face.

"So if I can match this correctly. Hope is mine and Puelor's. Peace is Crystal's and probably Vito's. Harmony and Wade are Trinity's and someone I was promised not to tell you about. Ember is Sora's and probably Mal's. Nancy is Sukai's and someone I don't know. Ivy and Willow are SSG's and someone else." Chien summed it up and Crystal and Sora giggled like crazy knowing about the new information as Diamond paled.

"WAIT! CRYSTAL AND SORA ARE DATING TWO PERSONALITIES OF A FICTIONAL CHARACTER?!" Diamond yelled outraged and Sukai with SSG held Diamond back from the now hiding personalities.

"You'll probably freak out for who Trinity's dating." Sukai whispered but Diamond heard it clear.

"Who it is?" Diamond asked in a calm tone. Trinity took a quick running start as Sukai coughed.

"It's Kenji." SSG said and Diamond's eyes flashed in fury. Once again Sukai and SSG held her from running after Trinity.

"So what about Janet then, is she?" Diamond whispered after calming down and Crystal nodded. Diamond sighed as she looked far off in her mind.

"Ok then, I have a plan! We just apprentice each persona with their 'parent'." Diamond said and the others smiled but Crystal and Sora had giant smiles on their faces. SSG giggled like crazy after seeing the two.

* * *

"Okay! I'm back!" Diamond said and walked right into the living room and quickly had to look away from Mike and Kenji.

"Well now I have little mini personalities in my mind. My original personas are going to teach them how to act but I'm going to be teaching one of them named Janet." Diamond said and Scott noticed that Diamond was looking away from Mike and Kenji and started to laugh really hard.

"What's so funny Scott?" Duncan asked and Diamond eyes turned silver. She pulled Mike and Kenji out the room and a few seconds later the two walked back in casually until Kenji took a U-turn and went into the kitchen.

"I HAD TO LIKE HER DIDN'T I?!" He yelled and soon you hear thuds in the room and if you went in there you'll see Kenji hitting his head on the fridge. Mike was calm though, he ignored the whole thought until Kisu walked in the room with a giant grin.

"Mal ya sneaky dingo! Can't believe you and Sora have a little persona roo." Kisu said and Mike fell off the couch and Zoey gasped and soon Sora came out and started to laugh really hard and Mal gained control of Mike's body and started to follow Kenji's example.

* * *

**Shinx: Okay, I had to do that for a reason. To introduce something new for an antagonist in the rising.**

**Mike: Why did Vito and Mal have to date Crystal and Sora? *sigh***

**Scott: It's hilarious though for how it happened.**

**Zoey: Shut it Scott! *kicks him in the kiwis***

**Everyone (including author but excluding OC's): Haha!**

**Cody: And now Sierra will have a moment to talk…**

**Sierra: *squee* OMG! I'm making this blog about the Diamond and her personalities! I am researching these things about them and looking up a bit on the other OC's in the story. Ask me and I'll give some info about anyone in the story at the end of each chapter! *squee and hugs Cody***

**Shinx: She's been begging for it so she can give a bio on any character that I've created in this or any other story. Like I'm going to have Sierra spill some stuff on Puelor. Request what you wish for Sierra to tell about next on her blog.**

**Sierra: Let's go!**

* * *

**Name:** Puelor (Aozora)

**Personality:** A Smart British persona that can build anything and can also play the violin and piano. She's a bit uptight but she is kind and nice like any other personality of Diamond's.

**State (Persona/Original/Human):** She's a personality of one Diamond Aozora.

**Relationship:** Claimed she's not in one but we all know she's in one with Chien (Aozora). ;)

**Looks (In and out of mind):** Outside of the mind when she gains control of Diamond the eye color changes into silver and she has glasses on. From some friend of mine she's rumored to look just like Diamond in the mind except for being a bit taller, having silver eyes, having silver hair (no highlights) and all the blue for what Diamond had is replaced by silver, and also she has silver glasses.

**Trigger (Persona only):** Her trigger is when Diamond puts on glasses (Note: Any kind of glasses would work)

**Extra information:** She's taller than Diamond because she straightens her pose. She built (and destroyed) her first and greatest invention called Claw. (More info needed on the machine) Rumored for her piano to be black while her violin is grey. She has a bit of an issue with sports. She is in love with Chien but claims she isn't. Now learned that she is the mentor of Hope with Chien and that she is happy about it.

**Review on him/her/it:** OMG! I swear that those two are meant for each other like Manitoba and Svetlana! **(XD)** I wish she would get over her differences and her pride so she can be with Chien. Aah, me and Cody should be like that. Romeo and Juliet I can say that this is a persona that will become Juliet is she doesn't hook up with her Romeo! Seriously, those two technically have a child right now and they're not together?! That's not right! But still, I think she may become Courtney if she doesn't make her move soon.


	10. Past Reference: Meeting

**Shinx: Well we got five people for you to do later Sierra. Here's the newest chapter!**

**Sierra squeals**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama except Kisu, Kumiko, Kenji, Nika, Claire, Diamond and her personalities**

**Wade: Enjoy…**

* * *

A lightning bolt streaked across the sky as everyone was in the living room just being bored and all. Sam and Kenji had the Wii set up and were playing more Mario. Owen and Kisu joined in and soon it was chaos. Diamond was working on figuring out Hope's trigger during the mess. Another lightning bolt came across the sky and hit a power line which made the house powerless.

"Oh come on! I was about to beat the mates!" Kisu complained as Kenji and Sam high-fived each other for the chance that saved their gaming reputation.

"So, what are we going to do? There's no light, even there's a new moon so no moonlight either, so we can't read books. We can't play anything since the boys love to use up the batteries to play games on them and now we're going to have nothing to do." Nika pointed out as she put away her book and Diamond sighed.

"Maybe a story?" Kumiko suggested.

"Like what? We don't have light to read remember." Claire said.

"Well like a true or made up story from our pasts since they don't know." Kenji said and pointed to the cast.

"Ok then, so what should it be?" Kisu asked.

"How about the one where you six met." Dan said and caught everyone's attention. Diamond sighed and pulled out some glasses. She put them on and soon Puelor gained control.

"Well the story about how Diamond met the others huh, well it all begins….

* * *

_**Past Sequence…**_

Diamond sighed as she finished the book Puelor wanted her to read. Ever since the death of her parents the butler quit his job, the maid was on vacation but hasn't come back for a while and the so called 'Child Protective Services' hasn't come to check up on her for about a month now. Now she's all alone since of the self-proclaimed days off she needed from school since her parents death.

'_Senorita! You got to go get something to cook for dinner or would you like Crystal to cook again?' _Chien said within her mind and Diamond ran out the house. Crystal is a really good cook it's just that Crystal would complain a lot if she has to cook twice in one week. It was raining outside but Diamond didn't care because it soothed her personalities enough not to come out for a bit.

"Give some change?" She heard an Australian accent as she turned to see a boy with dirty orange hair, brown eyes and a shirt that didn't even fit him. Diamond quickly pulled out a twenty dollar bill and the boys eyes brightened up.

"Thank you good lady!" He chirped and quickly dashed off to a girl with dirty black hair, a brown shirt, and dirty grey shorts and black eyes. She and the boy smiled and ran off while Diamond walked away from with a smile. Later on though she got to the store and saw the two people that were outcasts like her at school. A girl with green hair and brown eyes sighed as her brother, a boy with flame colored red hair and grey eyes giggled.

"Hey Kenji and Nika! What are you doing here?" Diamond asked and Nika Buru stared at her and rolled her eyes.

"We're getting medicine for our father who is sick." Nika plainly said and dragged Kenji Akana out the store. Their mother died from the same illness that their father now has and he was their only hope before they're placed in Child Protection Services just like Diamond was supposed to be. She grabbed something's and quickly left the store only to find it dark and the rain was pouring harder.

'_Diamond, be quiet and listen to that sound.' _ Sora said and Diamond stopped and soon heard someone yelling at someone else. She quickly ran off to find that boy with the girl and they were facing a business man. He was yelling at the two for asking him for some money and soon the bodyguards of that man attacked the two and threw them out near Diamond. They didn't pay attention to her as the three left and Diamond checked on the kids.

'_Seems like their fine, just knocked unconscious with a few bruises.' _Puelor said as Diamond picked up the two and carried them back home while balancing the groceries on her head. She speeded off home and ran right in after unlocking the door. She ran to one of the guests rooms and put the two on the bed and put the groceries in the kitchen. She was about to get some medicine when she heard coughing and went into the room to see the boy trying to wake up the girl.

"Wake up Kumiko, come on and get up." The boy whispered…

* * *

"Wait, wait, and wait." Trent said and the story stopped.

"Where does Nika and Kenji's past come into this more, and where's Claire?" Trent asked and Kisu hit him in the head.

"Just wait until the end mate." Kisu said and Trent nursed the bump on his head and nodded. Puelor coughed and continued on…

* * *

The girl coughed a bit but soon woke up and made the boy sigh in relief. Diamond coughed and the two looked at her in fear until they recognized her.

"You're that lady who gave me money, right?" The boy asked and Diamond nodded.

"Yeah, my names Diamond Aozora. And what would your names be?" Diamond asked and the two looked at each other.

"I think mine was Kisu Randama." Kisu said and rubbed his head.

"I think mine was Kumiko Karuna." Kumiko said and rubbed the bump on her arm. Diamond looked at them in worry as they both coughed.

"Where's your homes you two?" Diamond asked.

"We have no home Mrs. Aozora." Kisu said and Diamond felt his forehead and soon noticed he had a fever. She felt Kumiko's and it was the same, they're both sick.

"You'll stay here until you feel better. There's no going back on it." Diamond decided as the two looked at her in shock and surprise. They smiled and soon fell asleep on the bed again and Diamond went into the living room and grabbed her phone.

"Maybe those dumb people should take them in to find them a better home." Diamond whispered and was about to dial the number for CPS but knocking came to the door. Diamond rushed right to it and opened the door a bit only to get tackled by Kenji.

"Diamond it's terrible!" He cried out but Diamond covered his mouth and shushed him. Nika came in with tears and pulled Kenji off of her. Diamond noticed that Kenji was also crying and that they're soaking wet.

"What's wrong you two?" Diamond asked in a hushed tone.

"Dad is dead, the sickness finally got him and now those CPS people are after us! We don't want to be separated!" Nika hissed and Diamond then realized that's why Kisu and Kumiko didn't go for help, they might have also been split up also. She looked outside and quickly shut the door.

"Stay here for a bit until I can get this sorted out with them, if I got out of being moved from this town you should be able too also. Just be quiet, I got two sick kids sleeping." Diamond hushed and the two looked confused at her as they followed her into the other guest's rooms and soon they fell asleep from their grief that tired them out. Diamond sighed once again and went onto the couch and slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep until she heard something.

'_Go and check that out Diamond, that isn't right.' _Crystal said as Diamond got off the couch and soon went to see one of the windows were shattered by something that looked like a bullet. She raised an eyebrow and was about to inspect it more but she heard something clink behind her and felt cold steel pressed to the back of her head.

"Don't move." The figure holding the thing said in a quiet tone as Diamond detected it was a girl with a French accent. Diamond had to keep herself from attacking back to learn a bit more about this figure than she realized.

"Who are you?" Diamond asked. The cold steel shuffled a bit and Diamond felt two of the things pressed to her head.

"Carnal, Claire Carnal. A thief of the night that steals from victims those are rich and leaves them for dead." Claire said and Diamond felt one of the things move and press her back.

"Now let's go for a bit of a tour here." Claire said and pushed Diamond forward and saw that Claire had two guns, purple hair and black eyes. Diamond had to hold Crystal and Chien back once again and walked in the halls of her home with Claire following her.

"Why's this unsymmetrical?" Claire growled when she saw a painting and pushed it a bit which made it fully symmetrical…

* * *

"Ok, that's stupid for you giving your name to her, showing your face, and showing that you have a disorder." Noah pointed out and Claire glared right at him. Puelor snapped her fingers and continued right on…

* * *

They walked deep into the house are reached the Aozora safe and Diamond barley had Crystal and Chien contained by then.

"Open it." Claire said and motioned her to unlock it with one of her guns. Diamond couldn't hold Sora back at all as the evil persona took control and laughed. Claire looked at Sora in fear when she noticed her eye color changed.

"You're done for now you bully." Sora growled and used her magic and was about to kick Claire out and call the police but saw her past. She stopped and took away Claire's guns and she looked at her in shock.

"Why didn't you do away with me while you have the advantage?" Claire asked and Diamond gained control.

"Because you're alone like all of us here. We have no family now but we can find a way to get along if you just agree by the house rules and not kill me or my guests while we're asleep." Diamond said and outstretched her hand. Claire hesitated but soon shook it…

* * *

The lights flashed on as everyone cheered and Diamond gained control. She looked up in shock and soon jumped up and down as her eyes flashed pink.

"Ooh how exciting! The lights went on and the story will be finished some day!" Hope said and soon Diamond gained control. She pulled out a notepad which had each new personalities name and wrote next to Hope, 'Comes out when excited.'

Soon enough everyone got back into their original things they were doing as Diamond glanced at the calendar and sighed.

"Soon enough the company will be given back to me and Angel won't have control of it anymore." Diamond whispered and picked up a photo with her and Sapphire with a lady with blond hair, bright green eyes and they were all smiling. She looked to see her phone was vibrating and she answered it.

"Hello?" Diamond asked as everyone watched the competition for first place between Kisu and Sam.

"_**Give up the company and your cousin won't get harmed." **_A distorted voice said and Diamond paled.

* * *

**Shinx: Well you'll wait until tomorrow for what will happen next.**

**DJ: I did say the author would uncover their past a bit.**

**Scott: So Kisu and Kumiko were orphans on the street? Nika and Kenji lost their parents and hid from the CPS with Diamond? And Claire was a thief that was never arrested? **

**Mal: Well that did tie in with why they lived with Diamond. Claire though was a bit surprising though with her skills and all.**

**Shinx: Here's Sierra!**

**Sierra: *squeals* Ok so I got some requests for Sora, Chien, Claire, Trinity and Hope! So cool! I'm doing all four! Now here it is!**

* * *

**Name: **Claire Selma Carnal (Real First Name: Clarisse)

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **Seventeen

**Favorite Color: **Purple

**Relationship: **Secretly with Ethan (XD)

**Personality: **She's a French OCD girl that isn't afraid to shoot you if you're not symmetrical. No one truly knows about her past except for Diamond, Sora, and herself but none will tell.

**Appearance: **Her eyes are black, and her hair is purple. Her shirt is black while her pants are red. She also has purple flip-flops on most of the time. Other times she wears purple tennis shoes.

**State: **Human with OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder)

**Extra Information: **Diamond mentioned that Claire acted more like someone before. **(Shinx: Death the Kid from Soul Eater) **Claire owns two guns that are black and white. Nika, Kenji and Diamond are older than her but Diamond thinks that Claire is more mature than Kenji. Claire is now best friends with Courtney. Her favorite original persona is Puelor while her other favorite for Diamond's new personalities is Nancy. Her room is painted purple with symmetrical white stripes.

**Review on her: **she and Courtney are probably meant to be best friends. I swear Claire's too uptight most the time and the other is when her anger makes her pull out her two guns and she's prepared to shoot the person or thing that's unsymmetrical.

* * *

**Name: **Trinity (Aozora)

**Relationship: **One Kenji Akana

**Favorite Color: **Blue

**Personality: **A shy sportswoman persona. She's really shy out of all Diamond's personalities. She can play mostly any sport but she somehow can't do acrobatics. She can also play the harp and the trumpet.

**Appearance (In and out of mind): **Diamond's eyes turn blue when Trinity gains control. Inside Diamond's mind she is the same height as Diamond, and she has full blue hair and blue eyes.

**Trigger: **When Diamond is in an athletic challenge Trinity gains control. Also when Diamond's embarrassed, shy or scared she gains control.

**Extra Information: **Chien is her twin brother. She's the persona with the second most triggers out of the original personalities. She stutters when she talks. Her brother is very protective of her. She only can't do acrobatics. She technically mentors Harmony and Wade since they have her and a bit of her memories about Kenji within them, which makes Trinity and Kenji parents to them. Her trumpet is gold while her harp is blue. She has an evil side to her called Trin. (Further research needed for that evil side.)

**Review on her: **She's really shy. But when I became friends with her she opened up quick about herself but kept on stuttering when she spoke. Maybe Chien took all the confidence while Trinity took the kindness and carefulness. Anyways she's a pretty good persona in my opinion.

* * *

**Name: **Chien (Aozora)

**Gender: **This persona is male. (He's the only original boy persona of Diamond's)

**Favorite Color: **Green

**Relationship: **He loves Puelor. She won't admit it though that she likes him back.

**Personality: **A loyal Spanish ninja. His skills are really excellent in the wild and he somehow heys a spear from somewhere. (More research needed on the spear) He can also play the drums and can defeat any animal.

**Appearance (In mind and out): **Has green eyes when in control. Inside mind he has green hair and eyes, as orange sash and a spear.

**Trigger: **When Diamond is wearing a sash around her head. (Note: Any cloth can work) He can come out if Diamond's surprised, in the wild, or if someone harms or threatens Trinity.

**Extra Information: **Trinity is his twin sister. He has a hunting license. He's in love with Puelor. He mentors Hope and is technically her father. He's the persona with the most triggers.

**Review on him: **He's nice, sweet, brave, and bold about his feelings. I think of him as a loyal man to his love if Puelor would admit she's in love with him. But he's a pretty good persona.

* * *

**Name: **Sora (Aozora)

**Relationship: **Mal (Smith)

**Favorite Color: **Red

**Personality: **She's supposed to be The Malevolent One for Diamond but it turns out she isn't! She's tricky and still has a bit of evil in her and she uses magic and can play both the flute and the guitar. She's the Japanese Demon-like persona.

**Appearance (In and out of mind): **She has red eyes when she gains control. Inside the mind she has red hair and eyes, and the red replaces the blue on Diamond since she looks like her. Also she's the same height as Diamond.

**Trigger: **Unknown; Her appearances are spontaneous.

**Extra Information: **This persona used to be evil. Rumors are that Dorlina and Sora are related. Sora treats people that she knows a bit nicely. Magic casted may last forever! (More research required on magic) She barley speaks Japanese. Mentors Ember and is technically her mom while Mal is technically her father.

**Review on her: **She's creepy in my opinion. It's cool for other like Mal but really weird for others. She barley lended me any information to write this though!

* * *

**Name: **Hope (Aozora)

**Relationship: **Unknown

**Favorite Color: **Pink

**Personality: **She's the daughter of Chien and Puelor. Has the senses of her father while she has the smarts of her mother. Can play the piano and drums, just not the violin? She has both accents of her mother and father, just where did she get the Australian accent?

**Appearance: **Diamond's eyes are pink when she's in control. In the mind she has pink hair and eyes and she looks like a mini Diamond that's ten years old. The blue is replaced by pink and she also has a pink spear and pink glasses.

**Trigger: **She comes out when Diamond's excited

**Extra Information: **Mentors are Chien and Puelor and they are technically the parents of her. Would the aunt be Trinity then? The first new personality claimed to have come and she's the leader of the new personalities.

**Review on her: **She's soo cute! I think that she's just the most cutest persona of them all! But I hope the mother and father can teach her a bit so she won't turn evil!

* * *

**Shinx: Thanks Sierra. Review on who you want to see next!**

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	11. Support Needed!

**Shinx: Okay, I know some people are upset that I didn't update a full chapter today. It's because I need a bit more chapters to use on the story so I don't end it quick. I got about three to six chapters left in the story and now-**

**Diamond: And now she wants more ideas to use before the story's conclusion that supposed to start on Friday which was supposed to be my birthday but since she's running out of chapters-**

**Kisu: She's changing the date for it to be announced by the others.**

**Mike: We all love to use little ideas for bits of humor in the chapter-**

**Cameron: And we all thank you very much for those!**

**Mike: -but we need a bit more like chapters for the story.**

**Zoey: Anyone can review or PM **_**shinxshinx1595**_**, don't be shy or just ignore us.**

**Scott: But we need a bit more! *Fang attacks him* AHH!**

**Kumiko: Sierra's blog has been a great success!**

**Nika: But no one has tried out for the cover photo. Except for **_**Totaldramafan102**_**! That's a shout out to you!**

**Kenji: We're begging and pleading!**

**Sapphire and Emerald: We rather not…**

**Angel: And you haven't seen the real antagonist appear yet!**

**Ruby: And now we need YOU! THE VIEWERS! To give ideas to the author for this story to continue.**

**Bridgette: You don't want Chris to come back. He'll come back if Diamond doesn't do something exciting!**

**Duncan: That one was a lie.**

**Noah: *still in his corner eating some ice cream* The author had a plan for me! ME FOR PETE SAKES! Is that enough for people not to ship in some ideas for how to cheer me up.**

**Geoff: Don't worry Noah, you come in later. *Noah sighs in the background***

**Cody: PLEASE SEND IN SOME IDEAS!**

**Harold: Well there's Kumiko, Kenji, Kisu, Emerald, Sapphire, Angel, Ruby, Hanna, Ethan, Diamond and her personalities that **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**owns**

**Sam: Also now we got some OC's coming into the story on Diamond's birthday. We expect Dan from **_**the unknown uploader**_**, Bayleigh from **_**ZokeForever101**_**, Crystal and Josh from **_**That one Mudkip**_**, Tina and Kari from **_**Totaldramafan102**_**, and Lagisa from **_**Madame Rodoshe**_**. You can send some in for the birthday party!**

**Heather: And you got us also! The Total Drama Cast!**

**Gwen: Here's Sierra…**

**Sierra: Well from this mood I still got like six people to blog about! Here's Ivy, Willow, Ember, Wade, Kenji, and Peace! Here we go!**

* * *

**Name: **Ivy (Aozora)

**Gender: **Female

**State: **Personality of Diamond Aozora

**Personality: **Ivy is the opposite of her twin, Willow. She's hyper, cheerful, and full of energy. She has the skills of her mother also.

**Appearance: **She has magenta eyes. Inside the mind she has magenta hair and eyes, and the magenta replaces the blue on her. She looks like a little Diamond.

**Trigger: **When Diamond's hyper

**Extra Information: **Unknown father, mother is SSG. SSG is also the mentor of her and Willow. Ivy and Willow are twin sisters. (More information needed)

**Review on her: **She's like a girl really hyper off of candy! It's really cute!

* * *

**Name: **Willow (Aozora)

**Gender: **Female

**State: **Personality of Diamond Aozora. (More information needed!)

**Personality: **Willow is the opposite of her twin, Ivy. She's depressed, sad and scared all the time and talks to someone named Foxfang. (More information needed!) Though she has the skills of her mother she can also gain eleven red tails and her eyes darken when she does.

**Appearance: **She has peach eyes. In the mind she looks like a mini Diamond with peach eyes and hair, a ribbon in her hair, and the peach replaces the blue on her looks.

**Trigger: **When Diamond's upset

**Extra Information: **Unknown father. Talks to someone named Foxfang. SSG is the mentor and mother of her. Willow and Ivy are twins. (More information needed!)

**Review on her: **She's kind of depressing. She hasn't given any more information to me.

* * *

**Name: **Ember (Aozora)

**State: **Personality of Diamond Aozora

**Gender: **Female

**Personality: **Ember is just like her mother and father. She's tricky and brave while she has a bit of evil in her. She uses her mother's magic while she also has and uses her father's smarts.

**Appearance: **She has hazel eyes. Inside the mind she's a mini Diamond with hazel eyes and hair, some of her hair is covering her right eye, a red and black wand, and the hazel replaces the blue on her.

**Trigger: **When Diamond's annoyed

**Extra Information: **Mentor is Sora, Sora and Mal are technically the parents. Could Ember and Janet possibly be related? (More information needed)

**Review on her: **She was hard to get the information out of! She's just more like her dad when she tries to be evil. But she has more of her mother's side when she attacks!

* * *

**Name: **Wade (Aozora)

**Gender: **Male (Only new persona that's a boy)

**State: **Personality of Diamond Aozora

**Personality: **Wade is a chef, a good persona that's a bit like Chien. Though Kenji and Trinity are technically his parents, Wade can cook and use her mother's skills.

**Appearance: **He had lavender eyes when in control. Inside the mind he's a mini Diamond and he has lavender eyes and hair, a chef's hat and a red frying pan.

**Trigger: **Comes out when Diamond smells something good or she puts on a hat

**Extra Information: **Trinity is also his mentor. Wade and Harmony are twins. Kenji and Trinity are technically parents. Chien is uncle? Wouldn't Wade and Harmony be Hope's cousins?

**Review on him: **N/A

* * *

**Name: **Kenji (Middle name: Christopher) Akana

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **Eighteen

**Relationship: **Trinity (Aozora)

**State: **Human (a twin)

**Personality: **He's carefree, hyper, stubborn, and a bit childish. He's the opposite of his sister, Nika Buru. He and Kisu get along really well and surprisingly he's good at cooking and can use a frying pan as a weapon/shield.

**Appearance: **He has flame colored red hair, grey eyes, a orange shirt, grey jeans, and yellow shoes.

**Favorite Color: **Red

**Extra Information: **Twin sister is Nika Buru, room is painted to be like outer space. Favorite two personalities are Chien and Ivy.

**Review on him: **N/A

* * *

**Name: **Peace (Aozora)

**Gender: **Female

**State: **Personality of Diamond Aozora

**Personality: **Peace is a mixture of Crystal and Vito. She's tough and scrappy but also she's stylish. She has Vito's Italian accent but still is part Brazilian.

**Appearance: **She has amber eyes when she gains control. Inside the mind she's a mini Diamond with amber eyes and hair, a purple bracelet, and the amber replaces the blue on her.

**Trigger: **Comes out when Diamond puts on a bracelet

**Extra Information: **It's rumored for Crystal's original trigger to be what Peace has now. She's under the apprenticeship of Crystal. Vito and Crystal are technically the parents of her. She tries to use her mother's accent. Peace and Vito don't get along very well. Peace and Hope are best friends!

**Review on her: **She's soo cute! I agree with her mother though. But it's not right if she doesn't get along with her father Vito. If he doesn't start getting along with Peace then Crystal should leave Vito for a better man that will care about Peace.

* * *

**Sierra: And that's it for today!**

**Shinx: Send in some more ideas!**

**Mike and his personalities: SEND IN IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS! PARTICIPATE IN THE COVER CHALLENGE! GIVE IDEAS TO SIERRA! THIS STORY WILL CRASH IF WE DON'T JOIN TOGETHER!**

**Diamond: Review or PM! SERIOUSLY!**


	12. Secrets I keep Part 2

**Shinx: I'm not dead! This story I mean!**

**Diamond: Thanks to all who reviewed! That was really special to us that you actually cared!**

**Sora: But we got someone special coming in very soon, probably the next chapter. It's a new addition to the family that the author made for her OC's.**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama except Kumiko, Kisu, Kenji, Nika, Claire, Diamond and her personalities**

**Kisu: Enjoy!**

* * *

Diamond quickly got out of bed very early in the morning. She got dressed in dark clothing and dyed her hair completely black. She put in brown contacts and left her room and opened a different door which showed Mike and Cameron sleeping. She walked over to Mike and woke him up.

"I need a favor." She said quietly and dragged him out the room so they wouldn't wake up Cameron.

"What is it? And why do you look so different?" Mike asked.

"Something important is going to happen and I need you to act like Sapphire for a day of school." Diamond said back and Mike shook his head.

"You didn't answer my question." Mike said but Diamond glared right at him and Mike was a bit shocked that she didn't change personality at all. Something was wrong.

"Fine, I'll do it but you promise to tell me what you're doing when you get back?" Mike said and Diamond nodded and shook his hand like crazy.

* * *

Cameron burst out of the room in somehow supersonic speed and scared everyone awake in the living room.

"Have you guys seen Mike? I can't find him anywhere!" Cameron panicked and soon everyone's eyes widened until Kisu walked out with a note.

"Diamond said she took Mike with her to get something and they'll be back later tonight." Kisu said and everyone sighed in relief.

* * *

Diamond quickly grabbed two people and pulled them into an alley way. One had green hair and black eyes while the other had short red hair and brown eyes.

"Diamond?!" Both hissed and Diamond shushed them.

"Emerald! Ruby! We got to save Sapphire!" Diamond hissed back and the two's eyes widened and in the light you could see Emerald's eyes green while Ruby's eyes were red.

"Let's get going then!" Ruby hissed back and the three girls took off into the shadows.

* * *

"Oh, shit." Cody said as he threw Kisu the tablet and hugged Sierra tightly.

"What's wrong mate?" Kisu asked.

"Coderra. NoCo. Codette. All of that and more." Cody said and Sierra gasped.

"Oh no Cody-kins has seen the other parings or shippings of him!" Sierra panicked and swung Cody up and down.

* * *

Mike sighed as he held his black eye. That's probably what Sapphire had to deal with every day since of the bully he has. He snuck out the cafeteria and sat down on the roof to look at some clouds.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" A girl with long black hair, messy blue bangs, dark brown almond eyes, a scar underneath her lower lip, a navy blue shirt, black jacket, dark blue baggy jeans, a sky blue baseball cap, grey sneakers and a white watch on her wrist said. Mike noticed a guy with really dark brown hair cropped to the side, brown eyes that curve like falcon eyes, a blue striped polo and black jeans.

"Just trying to get some fresh air." Mike said and laughed nervously.

"Oh, my names Crystal and this is Josh." Crystal said and pointed to the guy with her.

"Yeah, hey." Josh said and the three began a conversation.

* * *

Diamond took silent breaths as Emerald and Ruby followed her into an abandoned warehouse. Two people were guarding a door while ten others were playing cards. One was near a phone and Diamond glared right at the guy.

"On my count-"

"BONZAI!" Ruby called out and dove at the two guards guarding the door. Emerald sighed and went with Diamond at the ten others. Diamond had one of Claire's guns while Emerald had a gun also. Ruby had a frying pan and smacked the two guards right in their heads. They fell to the ground unconscious as Emerald shot tranqualizer darts and got eight of them. Diamond got the ninth one with another dart and the one that called her took off. Emerald and Ruby went to check on Sapphire and Diamond went after the guy and met with him at a dead end.

"The boss wanted me to leave one last message for you." He said with a smirk and Diamond glared at him.

"Who's your boss ya' freak?!" Diamond yelled out but the guy pointed a loaded gun to his own head.

"Everyone you cared about is going down since you didn't give up that company." He said and shot himself in the head and quickly died. Emerald and Ruby came with a limping Sapphire. He had a couple of scratches and cuts on him as Diamond turned to the three.

"You guys got to make sure your safe all the time now that this person wants my company badly." Diamond said as the giant holes in the roof had begun to let in rain. The black dye in Diamond's hair went away and showed her blue hair and yellow highlights as Sapphire sighed.

"We'll try Diamond but you need to call HER up to make sure she's safe also. She is part of your family anyways." Sapphire pointed out and Diamond nodded. The four left the building as the police arrived at the scene and they traveled to school but Diamond warned them of her and the other's situation.

"So you got some people from a show in the real world? Cool!" Ruby said and Emerald rolled her eyes. They arrived to see Mike waving goodbye to Crystal and Josh.

"So come on Mike, let's get back to see what chaos overcame them while we were gone." Diamond said and they split up from the other three.

* * *

Diamond and Mike walked into the living room to see everyone sleeping. Diamond looked to see Kumiko's sleeping powder plant in the room and dragged Mike right out before they could get knocked out. Maybe Kumiko can handle the plant in the morning.

* * *

**Shinx: One out of two chapters.**

**Kisu: Crystal and Josh belong to _That one Mudkip!_**

**Diamond: Well you'll learn a bit about this mysterious HER next chapter.**

**Mike: Next time – Noah's party?! The new arrivals and goodbyes to many.**

**Kenji: Review or PM**

**Sierra: My blog will be up tomorrow!**


	13. The Party

**Shinx: Here's the newest update on I Didn't Do It!**

**Diamond: This has a bit of new information on the new OC that comes into the plot.**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama except Kisu, Kumiko, Kenji, Nika, Claire, Diamond and her personalities**

**Kenji: Enjoy wonderful readers!**

* * *

After a day from that sequence we go to Noah in the kitchen eating ice cream and he sighed.

"Are you still upset over the whole 'My life's a lie' thing?" Sierra asked and Noah nodded and ate the vanilla ice cream.

"We got to do something about him then! I don't want to lose my favorite ice cream after Diamond buys it!" Kisu complained and the others glanced at Noah.

"I got an idea!" Lagisa chirped and whispered it into Geoff's ear.

"That is a cool idea dudette! We can throw a party for the guy!" Geoff said and the others nodded in agreement except for Kisu who was the only one in the house that was with the cast.

"I don't think that's such a good idea mate." Kisu said.

"But it's the only way to get him to cheer up!" Geoff pointed out and Duncan nodded. Mike glanced at Kisu who growled.

"Diamond left me in charge since Kumiko left to get some more flower seeds, Dan went with Claire to get the groceries, Nika and Kenji are both watching their important show and Diamond went somewhere and didn't tell us where. We are not having a party and that's final mates!" Kisu stomped and the others glanced at each other but Duncan and Scott gained a crazy idea and started to slowly walk towards Kisu and he backed up.

"This isn't gonna go well." Kisu muttered as he stared at the two in fear.

* * *

Diamond knocked on a door to a mansion. A butler answered the door and raised his eye brow.

"Do you wish to see Mrs. Aozora?" He asked and Diamond nodded. The butler let her in and she walked down the halls and entered the living room of the house where a figure sat in the seat.

"Good to see you again sis, ya' know!" Diamond said cheerfully and the figure turned to show that she looked just like Diamond but had black highlights instead of yellow.

"What do you want Daiyamondo?" Her twin sister asked in a cold, harsh voice. Diamond flinched a bit.

"Come on Opal, there's these people-"

"There are some people trying to make us give up the company or risk others' lives. I received the exact same phone call Daiyamondo." Opal said and glared at Diamond. Diamond gulped at Opal's harsh glare.

"We need to stick together O, it's not safe to be alone like this." Diamond said back and Opal growled.

"Last time that happened, something horrible happened to Mother and Father." Opal said and Diamond took a deep breath.

"That was Dorlina, Opal. I have her under control and gained new personalities to help the others keep her locked up." Diamond said but Opal clenched her fist and rose out the chair. She had a black shirt with a grey jacket, a dark blue skirt with grey leggings and total black combat boots. Her yellow eyes were full of rage.

"That doesn't mean that the other personalities would not help to turn on you. I have mine under control perfectly. Yours are ready to come out at any moment and that's why Dorlina did that to Mother and Father! It was your fault!" Opal yelled at Diamond.

"I have different personalities that like to be free O. Not under restrictions like yours are all the time. Let them have their own freedom for a bit and they'll cooperate with you more like mine do." Diamond said. Opal gasped and her black highlights became light brown and her eyes became light brown also.

"Can ya just leave Opal alone? It's bad enough she yells like that but to hear it in the mind is painful." 'Opal' spoke in an Italian accent and Diamond rolled her eyes.

"Let Opal back out Grace, we're having a talk about the family right now." Diamond said and Grace shrugged.

"Whatever." She said and Opal gained control. She glared at Diamond and growled.

"They have their time to come out when they want to Daiyamondo. That's more than enough, now get out of my house right now." Opal said and pointed to the door. Diamond glared at her twin.

"Why are you so cold like this now?! You used to be all happy and cheery until mom and dad's death. That's why you gained Lilith, Grace, Serenity, James and Nicole. If you just stayed with me then this would be nice and peaceful between us." Diamond growled out.

"I don't need you anymore Daiyamondo. You're just a girl with no control over her eight personalities and that's why are parents are dead! I'll never forget what I saw Dorlina do! Back then you protected me with all the love in the world but now, I don't need you or Crystal, or Sora, or Sukai, or the evil one Dorlina! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Opal seethed and Diamond sighed.

"IF that's what you want O, then so be it." Diamond said and left. Opal's eyes and highlights turned pink as Diamond left and she sighed.

"If only Diamond and Opal would get along like they used to." She whispered and Opal gained control.

"Maybe that'll happen someday Serenity." Opal whispered and sat back in her seat and read a book.

* * *

Kenji and Nika high-fived each other as the credits rolled down the television in Kisu's room.

"That was a great episode of Pahtikew Island, right Nika?" Kenji asked and Nika smirked.

"At least we don't got another fan person here, another rip-off of a princess, and another season couple here right?" Nika said and Kenji nodded.

"But we got to make sure we keep this a secret from the cast. They only know about the end of All-Stars and don't know about the new cast coming in soon." Kenji said and his twin nodded.

"But wouldn't it be cool if the antagonist was actually an intern or something? Like for example if Mike turned evil and was an intern for the show. That would be cool." Nika said and both nodded at the same time. They heard running in the hallway and Kenji was about to open the door until a tied up Kisu was thrown into the room by Scott and the door was shut. Nika rolled her eyes and untied Kisu.

"Mates! We got a problem! The cast is throwin' a party for the Brainiac and we got to stop it before the whole thing gets people's attention and they find out about the cast!" Kisu said and Kenji tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Isn't the room next door Claire's or Kumiko's?" Kenji asked.

"No, its Diamond's on one side while the other is Kumiko's." Kisu said and they heard a thump in Kumiko's room.

"Hey? Can you hear us?" Zoey called out from the other side. Kisu responded back and Cameron spoke from the other side.

"We got to get out of here! Vito came out of Mike and they locked us in the other room!" Cameron called out.

"Just be glad that isn't Claire's room." Kenji muttered.

* * *

"Hey Diamond!" Kumiko called out and caught up to Diamond who was walking with Claire and Dan.

"Did you get a call from Kisu yet?" She asked and Diamond shook her head and Claire gulped.

"My symmetry senses are going crazy! SOMEONE'S IN MY ROOM AND MADE IT UNSYMMETRICAL!" Claire yelled and dashed off. The other three caught up to her as she slammed the door open and Noah was laughing like crazy. Some of the cast were knocked out, Izzy was swinging from the chandelier, Vito was sleeping on the couch, Cody was on top of the fridge, Owen was sleeping in the fridge and more to come for when Diamond and the others walked in.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Diamond yelled in anger which woke most of the cast up. Mike gained control after falling off the couch.

"Um, Geoff and Duncan threw a party and we invited some people." Diamond smelled something faint on Alejandro's breath and growled. Crystal gained control and she broke the wall nearby.

"WHO BOUGHT BEER?! WHO DRANK BEER?!" Crystal yelled in outrage and the others gulped. Kumiko left with Dan and Claire ran to her room.

"DUNCAN SNUCK IT IN!" Everyone who drank (Geoff, Alejandro, hangover Mike **(A/N: Vito drank)**, Izzy, Scott and Noah) shouted and Crystal turned to see Duncan take off deeper into the house. Diamond took control and glared at the hallway where Duncan took off at. She looked back at the others as Nika, Kenji, Zoey, Cameron, and Kisu walked with Kumiko and Dan as Claire sighed in relief that her room was now symmetrical.

"We almost had a close call with the party guys, you all need to calm down a bit." Diamond said and Scott fell off of the television and hit the red button on it. Diamond gulped as Heather, Alejandro, DJ, Harold, Trent, Sam, Courtney, Owen, Bridgette and Geoff were hit with a red laser and sucked into the television. It flashed blue and four figures came out of the screen. Kenji and Nika's eyes widened at the figures and the first words out of their mouths were…

"Shit." Both twins said as the four figures were from the new season of Total Drama. Topher, Ella, Sky and Dave were looking around the house curiously as Diamond appeared behind the twins.

"You're in soo much trouble." Diamond growled and the two gulped. Before Diamond could do anything to the twins someone was pounding at the door and it was raining outside. Thunder flashed across the sky as Diamond went to answer the door. She was yanked out by Emerald and Sapphire and looked at the two in shock. Ruby was with them at the time.

"We just heard from the police that someone's mansion caught on fire so we came to check if you were okay. Where's Opal?" Ruby asked and Diamond's eyes widened. The only other mansion in town was, Gina's. Diamond took off running in a burst of speed. None of her personalities came out, not even Trinity or Harmony who were trained to run for a long time.

"Where's my sister? MY SISTER LIVES THERE!" Diamond yelled at the police and fire fighters at the area as the people came out with a body. It was Diamond's sister and she held a note to her chest.

"Don't worry ma'am, she's alive but unconscious, but she held onto this note like it was life." The officer said and handed Diamond the note. Diamond unwrapped the note and gasped.

'_I told you to give up the company, both of you. One by one both of you will fall and the company will be up for auction and I'll take it myself.'_

_-Devil_

Diamond crumpled up the note as the ambulance took off. We zoom into Diamond's mind to see Crystal, Sora, and Sukai try to dry their tears.

"What's wrong?" Peace asked and Crystal glanced at her.

"We were her protectors, and we failed our mission." Sukai said and pointed to the mirror which showed Diamond in the ambulance with the unconscious Opal as it drove to the hospital.

* * *

**Shinx: I had soo much requests for Pahtikew to be included into the story so there we go!**

**Sierra and Topher high five each other. Mike, Dave, Noah and Cody look at each other as Zoey and Sky smile. Dawn and Ella exchange glances.**

**Sapphire: Looks like there's going to be some tension next chapter!**

**Ruby: Next time! –The past reference: Twins 'till the end!**

**Emerald: Here's Sierra and Topher…**

**Sierra: Let's go!**

**Topher: Yeah!**

* * *

**Name: **Janet (Aozora)

**Gender: **Female

**State: **Personality of Diamond Aozora

**Personality: **She's nice and gentle at first when mentored by Diamond but she becomes evil, cruel and heartless like her mother.

**Appearance: **She has goldenrod hair and eyes when she gains control. Inside the mind she has goldenrod hair and eyes, the blue is replaced with goldenrod and she can make fire.

**Trigger: **When Diamond wants revenge

**Extra Information: **Diamond is her mentor while Dorlina is her mother. Are her and Nancy related? Unknown father. (More information needed)

**Interview on her: **N/A

* * *

**Name: **Dorlina (Aozora)

**Gender: **Female

**State: **Personality of Diamond Aozora

**Personality: **She's Diamond's true Malevolent One. Opposite of Sukai, are they related? She has a lot of power over Diamond's mind but when the others believe in Diamond then she can't gain control.

**Appearance: **Diamond's eyes turn black when she gains control. Inside the mind she has black hair and eyes. She also has black where the blue is supposed to be.

**Trigger: **This is also a spontaneous persona

**Extra Information: **Dorlina hates Diamond and her personalities. Rumor is that she created Insane Trinity/ Trin (More info needed) Maybe she's friends with Wolfclaw? Turned Diamond's personalities against her, though in the end Diamond defeated Dorlina. Has a daughter named Janet.

* * *

**Name: **Ruby Cloana

**State: **Human (Has ADHD)

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **Seventeen

**Personality: **She's a nice girl. She's Diamond's best friend and will help her with anything, she's a loyal friend.

**Appearance: **She has short red hair and brown eyes. She also has a red shirt and light brown jeans, black shoes and a grey bracelet on her right wrist. In some light sometimes you can see her eyes red.

**Favorite Color: **Red

**Extra Information: **Is Diamond's friend. Also she can wield a frying pan as a weapon. (More info needed)

* * *

**Name: **Sapphire Solonaka

**State: **Human

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **Seventeen

**Personality: **He's nice, kind, loving, a bit hot-headed and he's a bit of a prankster. Sometimes you can compare him to Mike.

**Appearance: **He looks just like Mike! He has tamed black hair, dark skin, chocolate brown eyes, perfect white teeth, a long sleeved cuffed blue and grey shirt, blue jeans, and blue and grey shoes. In the light you can sometimes see his eyes blue.

**Extra Information **Sister is Emerald. Sapphire is the older brother. He has a bit of a crush on Nika. He has a knife under his bed?! (More info needed)

* * *

**Name: **Kisu Randama

**Age: **Ten

**Relationship: **Probably Lagisa!

**Gender: **Male

**State: **Human

**Personality: **He's the ten year old Australian that will fight tooth and nail to protect his friends. He won't hesitate to get revenge if someone pranks him.

**Appearance: **He has brown eyes, orange hair, blue goggles, a red hoodie with a brown undershirt, dark blue jeans and blue shoes. He also has a fedora.

**Extra info: **He loves pranks. He and Mal are rivals. Kisu has a special room for his animals. His room is painted to look like the wild. His favorite personalities are Chien and Hope. He, Kumiko and Cody are great friends and he has a crush on Lagisa.

* * *

**Name: **Kumiko Karuna

**Age: **Thirteen

**Gender: **Female

**Relationship: **Unknown

**State: **Human

**Personality: **She's a nice and gentle girl. She really loves flowers and she cares about her friends also.

**Appearance: **She has black hair and black eyes, she has a red short sleeved shirt, grey pants and red shoes.

**Favorite Color: **Reddish Pink

**Extra information: **She has a flower garden. Her room is pink with red flowers painted on them. Her favorite personalities are Trinity and Ivy.

* * *

**Name: **Wolfclaw

**Gender: **Unknown

**State: **Demon (?) of Diamond Aozora

**Personality: **It's keen, sneaky and most of all evil. It wants revenge on Diamond and her personalities for some reason.

**Appearance: **A purple/black wolf with ten tails. It has black eyes with red slit pupils when it gains control of Diamond.

**Trigger: **Unknown

**Extra information: **Sometimes called Ten-Tails. Made SSG and gave her powers. Made Foxfang? (More information needed)

* * *

**Sierra: And that's all I was requested for the day.**

**Topher: We got the list of who to request right here! There's: Hanna, Ethan, James, Lilith, Grace, Nicole, Serenity, Nika, Nancy, Foxfang, Emerald, Angel, Diamond, Opal, Harmony, SSG, Sukai, and Crystal.**

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	14. Past Reference: Twins 'till The End!

**Shinx: Hahaha! Up with the next chapter which this is a bit of the plot in this chapter.**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama except Kumiko, Kisu, Kenji, Nika, Zack, Claire, Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby, Angel, Opal, Diamond and their personalities**

**Kisu: We have a challenge for ya mates! What character has the author not have mentioned for a long time in THIS story, not in any other story she made.**

**Ruby: Enjoy!**

* * *

Claire was pacing around the room where all the cast plus the Pahtikew cast were watching her pace around the room. Dan left a while ago and went to go home for a bit.

"Where could Diamond be at? She just left after she was going to yell at the twins." Claire said and Nika and Kenji gulped. Knocking came to the door and Kumiko answered it only for Sapphire, Emerald and Ruby ran into the living room and saw the cast.

"Hey guys!" Ruby said cheerfully and the cast were a bit shocked that they didn't faint like the others that saw them.

"So, who are they?" Mike asked and Kisu laughed.

"That's Diamond's two cousins Emerald and Sapphire while her best friend is Ruby." Kisu pointed out and the three nodded.

"Soo, why aren't you comforting Diamond?" Sapphire asked as the other five got confused with the cast.

"What do you mean by that?" Cameron asked.

"Well Diamond's twin sister just was caught in an accident-" Ruby began to explain but Emerald cut her off.

"They don't know about her!" Emerald exclaimed.

"Who's Diamond's twin? Wait, she has a twin sister?" Kenji asked in shock and the three nodded and Ruby walked over to a portrait of just Diamond in it but she was seven years old. She takes out the picture and reveals it has been folded by someone and unfolds it to reveal Opal at the same age as her.

"Who's she?" Claire asked.

"This is Opal Aozora, Diamond's twin sister." Ruby said and pointed to Opal next to Diamond. They were both smiling and happy but something caught Nika's attention.

"Wait if Diamond has a sister then why doesn't she live with Diamond? Why has Diamond never told us about her?" Nika asked in confusion as Sapphire sighed.

"Well it all began…"

* * *

_Past Reference! Twins 'Till The End!_

"Hey O, why are you so sad ya' know?" Diamond asked and Opal sighed.

"I wish mommy and daddy gave more attention to you, they give me all the attention all the time for some reason and it doesn't make much sense." Opal said and Diamond turned to see a young Sapphire and Emerald run around in the playground and tag her.

"Tag, you're it Dia!" Emerald said and ran off and Diamond smiled.

"Come on O, let's go get Emerald!" Diamond said in excitement.

"Not right now D, let's get going because mom and dad got another babysitter once again and you know how they treat the both of us, differently." Opal pointed out and Diamond nodded.

"See ya Emi and Sapp!" Diamond shouted to the two and waved as they ran back to their house. When they got home the babysitter glared right at Diamond.

"Both of you in your rooms!" She yelled as she covered the speaker in her phone. Diamond and Opal sighed and they went upstairs as the girl kept on talking to her boyfriend on the phone.

"I wish that she would be nice and the other things like the ones on television are." Opal complained as she sat on her bed. Diamond sat on the other and sighed but someone threw a rock at the window and it broke the window and landed on Opal's bed.

"Oh great, another person saying that we're freaks!" Opal yelled and crumpled up the paper. Diamond went over to calm down her sister.

"Come on O, we're twins right?" Diamond asked and Opal nodded with a small smile.

"Twins 'till the end sis."

* * *

Opal closed her eyes as the memories of the day they made the promise to stick by each other's side came back to her. She sighed and looked out to see the setting sun then to remember something.

"_Who the hell are you?" Grace growled out at the guy inside Opal's house._

"_I'm here to deliver a warning to Daiyamondo." He said._

"_She's not here, you got the wrong house."_

"_Oh no but I didn't, your original will give the message pretty clearly that what the boss wants she gets. Goodbye for good!" He yelled as he pressed a button on a remote. Opal gained control to see the guy quickly jump out the window and for bombs to go off inside the house and ignite it on fire._

She shivered at the thought. She glanced to see someone break through the door and to see Diamond run in with a smug look.

"That's what they get for keeping me away from my sister." Diamond said and Sora giggled in her mind. Opal shivered and jumped to the other side of the bed.

"Is Diamond actually in control right now?" She asked and Diamond nodded. Opal sighed in relief.

"Good. But we need to deal with 'Devil'." Opal said and sat back on the hospital bed.

"How can we, all that we know is that he or she will do anything to get the company, even kill us." Diamond said and sat in a seat. The moon soon came out as the lights and other things lost all power. They both gulped as they heard a thunk from outside and realized that they're locked in the room.

* * *

"What happened to make them break their promise?" Scott asked.

"Well earthlings from their aura I can see that Opal will not tell anyone what happened but on that day their parents passed away." Dawn said and the three nodded.

"Shouldn't the hospital be closed by now?" Kenji asked as he glanced at the time. All three guests' eyes widened and they gulped.

"DIAMOND!"

* * *

"We're trapped!" Diamond called out in worry. Opal gulped and Serenity gained control.

"We just need to calm down for a second." Serenity said and Diamond quickly calmed down and Opal gained control.

"How are we going to get out? I don't have my glasses so Puelor can't check this out." Diamond said.

"Maybe we can have James come out?" Opal suggested and Diamond's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Twins 'till the end right O?" She asked and outstretched a hand to Opal. She sighed and nodded and shook her hand.

"Yup, you got it ya' know." Opal said. She gasped and her highlights became rainbow while her eyes became purple.

"Hey Jimmy, got anything to break this thing?" Diamond asked and James clapped in delight.

"Hooray! People call me other names and I'll help them. Today I feel like doing either a Australian accent or Russian." James said and soon punched the door and it fell down. Opal gained control and they both laughed together.

"That Jim!" Diamond said and Opal giggled as they walked out. The hallways were as dark as the room was but they had no moonlight to light the way. Diamond's eyes flashed hazel and she giggled and pulled out a wand. It flashed the color of flames and soon it lit the way.

"So, who are you?" Opal asked and the persona giggled.

"I'm Ember, Sora's apprentice slash daughter." Ember said and Opal sighed. They walked down the hall only for three people to run to them.

"Are you Opal and Diamond Aozora?" One asked and Diamond gained control and both twins nodded slowly.

"Come with us, there are some thugs in the building and we're worried about both of your safety so we have a special escape route for both of you to take." The woman said and both twins glanced at each other and followed them.

* * *

"GUYS! LOOKIE HERE!" Kisu called out, tomorrow was the twins birthday. When it reached midnight tonight everyone had to plan for the twins surprise but what Kisu saw on the television was shocking. The others ran into the room as Kisu turned up the volume.

"Right now were at the local hospital where there is some kind of situation taking place. First the power was cut off with all communication but now some crooks and criminals are inside the building looking for something or someone. The police are right now outside the building guarding all exits so they can apprehend the guys who broke in before any harm is caused…"

"Diamond and Opal are there!" Kisu called out in worry and the others eyes widened. Now this?!

* * *

Diamond and Opal were walking with the three people as they entered the parking lot.

"Where is our ride?" Diamond asked.

"Right here." The woman said as a limo popped up. The three got in as Diamond and Opal exchanged glances one last time and before Diamond went in Opal stopped her.

"Wait D, this doesn't seem right. The coincidence of them being here at the moment of the hospital being on lock down, I haven't seen any criminals for pete sakes!" Opal said and Diamond froze.

* * *

"Um, so the guests are coming tomorrow right?" Nika asked and Cameron nodded.

"We need all the help we're gonna get for this stuff all happening, its almost midnight and Diamond isn't back with Opal yet." Kenji said in worry as the others looked at each other and gulped.

* * *

"I think you're right O." Diamond said and backed away from the car for a second before a guy with a mask shoved both of them into the vehicle. They both yelp and try to get out but rags cover their nose and mouths and everything starts to get fuzzy. The last thing that Diamond saw was the clock to reach midnight and a slow melody of 'Happy Birthday' to play as her and Opal's eyes closed shut and they lost all consciousness.

* * *

**Shinx: Surprising much?**

**Mike: Next time! – The team of cartoons and RW kids! The true Devil and the Shade of the Rich!**

**Mal: Question that was asked earlier. What character was supposed to have a bio but was not remembered?**

**Topher: Here's today's characters! Let's go!**

* * *

**Name: **Diamond Aozora (Daiyamondo Kanan Aozora)

**Gender: **Female (Chien and Wade: Male) (Wolfclaw and Foxfang: Unknown)

**State: **Original (Has MPD and a twin)

**Personality: **She's a nice girl. She is a tad bit mean while she can control her personalities a bit. She right now has a total of seventeen personalities with two demons.

**Appearance: **She has light blue hair with yellow highlights, sunny yellow eyes, a light blue shirt, a black skirt, black leggings, and black combat boots with yellow lightning bolts pained on them. In an original look she had black hair, light brown highlights, light brown eyes, a dark blue hoodie with a black undershirt, black pants, and black boots. (Unknown to why she changed her look)

**Age: **Seventeen/Eighteen

**Extra Info: **Sol and Tsunami mother and father. Is a mentor to Janet. She gets along with most of her personalities. Her aunt is Angel. Her cousins are Sapphire and Emerald. Her best friend is Ruby. She has two demons within her. She technically owns the Aozora Company with Opal. She used to live alone until the others moved in. Secretly she has a twin sister named Opal.

* * *

**Name: **Opal (Karma) Aozora

**Gender: **Female (Male: James)

**Age: **Seventeen/Eighteen

**Personality: **Opal is the opposite of her twin sister Diamond. After an incident she moved away from Diamond and is a loner. She has five personalities and is afraid of Diamond's personalities,

**Appearance: **Opal looks just like Diamond. She has dark blue hair with black highlights, yellow eyes, a black shirt with a grey jacket, a dark blue skirt with grey leggings and total black combat boots.

**Extra Info: **James, Grace, Nicole, Serenity, and Lilith are her personalities. Twin sister is Diamond. Sol and Tsunami are parents. James is the only male persona in her.

* * *

**Name: **Crystal (Aozora)

**Gender: **Female

**Personality: **She's a tough and stylish Brazilian persona. She can lift anything and plays a guitar. Also it's rumored that she can make and decide stylish and fabulous clothes for others to wear with ease.

**Appearance: **She has violet (purple) eyes when she gains control. Inside the mind her hair is fully purple, she has purple eyes and the blue replaces the purple.

**Trigger: **She comes out then Diamond's angry.

**Extra Info: **Her accent hasn't been identified until age fourteen. Diamond mentions her accent when needed. Her nickname is Sial. She's in a relationship with Vito. She mentors Peace which is technically her daughter.

* * *

**Name: **SSG (Shape Shifter Girl Aozora)

**Gender: **Female

**Personality: **The craziest persona in Diamond. Thought to be Wolfclaw's real persona form. This persona can change anything about her when wanted. (More research required)

**Appearance: **Has orange eyes when in control. Inside the mind her eyes and hair are orange while the orange replaces the blue.

**Trigger: **Unknown

**Extra Info: **Maybe Wolfclaw and this persona aren't the same? SSG= Shape Shifter Girl. This persona is more mysterious than Sukai! Is she dating someone? Mentors Willow and Ivy and is technically their mother, father is unknown though.

* * *

**Name: **Nika (Lily) Buru

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **Eighteen

**Relationship: **None

**State: **Human (is a twin)

**Personality: ** She's uptight, calm, bossy, and smart. She's the opposite of her brother, Kenji Akana. She and Claire may not get along sometimes though but she's very skilled with using books as weapons.

**Appearance: **Has green hair, brown eyes, a grey shirt, brown jeans, both ears pierced. She has black shoes also.

**Extra Info: **Twin brother is Kenji Akana. Room is like a library. Favorite personalities are Sukai and Nancy. Got her looks from her father. Favorite color is green.

* * *

**Name: **Lilith (Aozora)

**Gender: **Female

**State: **Personality of Opal Aozora

**Personality: **She's the second most creative persona. She's funny and nice. She created a lot of paintings and she sold them so Opal could get a mansion. She also has a French accent.

**Appearance: **Opal gains white highlights and orange eyes when Lilith gains control. Inside the mind she has the same appearance as when she gains control.

**Trigger: **When Opal wants to do something artistic or when Opal picks up a tool for art. She can also force herself in control.

**Extra Info: **She's Opal's first persona to arrive.

* * *

**Name: **Serenity (Aozora)

**Gender: **Female

**State: **Personality of Opal Aozora

**Personality: **She's the peaceful persona that keeps peace in the mind so no fights or war breaks out.

**Appearance: **Opal gains pink highlights and eyes when Serenity gains control.

**Trigger: **She comes out when someone needs to calm down. She can also force herself in control.

**Extra Info: **She's the second persona to come.

* * *

**Name: **Grace (Aozora)

**Gender: **Female

**State: **Personality of Opal Aozora

**Personality: **She's a tomboy person of Opal's with an Italian accent. She mostly doesn't care about anything unless it involves her. She is a bit evil to Opal and the other personalities.

**Appearance: **Opal gains brown highlights and eyes when Grace gains control.

**Trigger: **Comes out when Opal's anrgy or frusterated. Sometimes she can also force herself out.

**Extra Info: **She hates Crystal. She does care for Opal and the other personalities. She was the third persona to arrive.

* * *

**Name: **James (Aozora)

**Gender: **Male

**State: **Personality of Opal Aozora

**Personality: **He's the happy prankster persona that loves to be called different names and use different accents. He also calls himself a prankster master.

**Appearance: **Opal's highlights turn rainbow and her eyes are purple when he gains control.

**Trigger: **When Opal wants to play a prank but James forces himself out most of the time.

**Extra Info: **He can use magic. He's the only boy persona in Opal. He's the most creative persona and he's the last persona to come.

* * *

**Name: **Nicole (Aozora)

**Gender: **Female

**State: **Personality of Opal Aozora

**Personality: **She's the fun and happy persona of Opal's with a Australian accent. She is hyper and excited most of the time.

**Appearance: **Opal gains yellow highlights ang green eyes when Nicole gains control.

**Trigger: **She comes out when Opal's in danger or she can force herself out.

**Extra Info: **She's the fourth persona to come and she has a crush on James.

* * *

**Sierra: We only got Hanna, Ethan, Nancy, Foxfang, Emerald, Harmony, and Sukai.**

**Topher: And the person you people can guess who!**

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	15. Triple Update

**Shinx: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! DON'T THINK I DIED! I actually gained a swollen finger from gym and I couldn't type…**

**Kenji: But the author has gotten so out of sync with writing so she's going to get her typing skills back and update soon with the actual chapters…**

**Nika: But this is going to be an all update for all three stories with the same message. So if you read one you don't got to read the others.**

**Zoey: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING except Nika, Kenji, Kisu, Kumiko, Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby, Devil, Gina/Diamond and their personalities and any other mentioned OC of hers**

**Kumiko: Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is Diamond Aozora/and I'm Mike Smith!" The two announce as they were shown sitting at a news table with pictures of events in different stories.

"We're the announcers with info and the latest updates and recaps for each story that isn't finished." Mike said and Diamond nodded.

"Right now in I Didn't Do It, me and my sister Gina Aozora were kidnapped by the mysterious and evil Devil and her gang. The time we were kidnapped though we got a personal message about that." Diamond said as Gina walked out with a piece of paper.

"When is the actual birthday of Diamond Aozora? This now includes me as well." Gina read off.

"The actual birthday is on the author's birthday, April 18th because that was the time she actually drew me and started to create Gina and our personalities." Diamond said.

"Now we going to Diamond's Tale where we last left off where I was given Diamond's powers after she died in the final fight between her and Emerald." Mike said.

"But don't worry we got a big surprise later on in a different arc in that story." Gina pointed out, "There will also be a new antagonist coming up that is within the heroes. You can guess it in the reviews for Diamond's Tale and we'll tell you if you're right when the antagonist begins to rise up." Kisu appeared out of nowhere with a grin and freaked everyone out as Gina finished.

"Also in Music In My Soul we're getting to the next challenge and the antagonist will be revealed in that as well. Vito and Sial (Crystal, Diamond's personality) will make an appearance for the beach and water challenge!" Kisu exclaimed, "The contestants competing got to find lyrics for the team so they can sing and we'll take a vote, some will gain invincibility from finding those lyrics and you can vote on the poll on the author's profile for who should go home when the chapter is added. We'll take requests for water or beach songs except Surfin' In The U.S.A and Rock Lobster so give some recommendations mates!"

"Also, we're taking OC's for I Didn't Do It for next chapter up on the story." Diamond pointed out.

"And the new arc on Diamond's Tale will be started soon with the new antagonist revealed! So start guessing on that!" Mike said and Mal took control and laughed.

"That's if for the updates! You'll be seeing us in the stories again next time! We're signing out!" The three except Mal said.

"But first to prank the Aussie." Mal muttered and Gina heard it and gained rainbow highlights and purple eyes and giggled like a maniac.

"It's James! Or Jimmy, or Jamie, or Jared." James rambled on, "BUT READ! REVIEW! PM!" James grabbed the camera and shaked it as the screen turned black.

* * *

**Shinx: Well Jimmy, you showed them…**

**James: HAHA!**

**Mike: Like Jimmy said, Review or PM.**


	16. Mixed Realizations and Saviors!

**Shinx: You can't blame me sometimes when I get busy so I can't type. Yeah.**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama except Kumiko, Kisu, Kenji, Claire, Zack, Hanna, Ethan, Devil, Angel, Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, Opal/Diamond and their personalities**

**Kumiko: Sorry, the author can't use your OC's shipped in. On the birthday party it'll happen!**

**Kisu: Enjoy mates!**

* * *

"This can't be happening!" Nika, the usual calm and quiet girl, panicked in fear after reading the news that came on at 6:00 A.M. in the morning. Diamond and Opal were kidnapped in the hospital. Now it's time to figure out a way to save them. Nika got out of the living room and broke the door to her and Kenji's room. She pulled the sheet and Kenji fell right out of his bed but he was a heavy sleeper, he didn't budge.

"What's with all the ruckus Nika?" Kisu asked with his fedora on and his hair all messed up from underneath it. He had bags under his eyes and it looked like he didn't get enough sleep last night.

"Diamond and Opal have been kidnapped. We're going to find a way to save them." Nika said in a shaky voice and it snapped Kisu out of his sleepy state as he flipped over Nika and landed on Kenji and shook him like crazy but no response.

"Can you unsymmetrical people be a bit more quiet? I need an exact eight hours of sleep since the number eight is symmetrical." Claire mumbled in her tired state since when she was really sleepy her OCD came right in. She noticed the panicked faces they had so she sighed and walked out and brought Kumiko with her as she came back. Kumiko held a plant that was really weird looking.

"Just use this flower and let the pollen hit him and he'll wake up really fast." Kumiko said and gave Nika the plant. She held it for a second before throwing the plant, pot and all, at Kenji and he woke up and swung a random frying pan at it and it broke before it could hit him.

"Nika, why must you try to harm me?" He complained and glanced at the time, "Also, why are we waking up so early!?" He whined and sat up as Kisu got off of him.

"Diamond and her twin are in trouble. We're going to help them!" Nika put out to all four of them. Each glanced at each other and Kenji sighed.

"Where are those three guests that are Diamond's friends? Have you woke them up yet?" Kenji said and Kisu hit him in the head and he smiled.

"You are acting so like your sister! It's freaky mate!" Kisu complained and Kenji laughed but Lagisa bounced into the room with a fearful look.

"There is a girl with green hair threatening to kill me for waking her up!" She said and hid behind Kisu as Emerald came in with an angered look.

"Where is that girl?!" Emerald yelled out as Ruby tackled her with a grin.

"Where's the birthday girls!?" She asked in confusion and hit her head as she remembered what happened last night. Sapphire walked in and pulled Ruby off of Emerald and help his sister off the ground.

"We got to help Diamond and Opal. I called up two of Diamond's friends. One is Zack but the other is kinda her enemy, Nathan. We need all the help we can get." Sapphire said and Nika snapped her fingers.

"Call up the wonder twins that are a bit annoying and helpful." Ruby clapped in joy and pulled out her phone to call up the two Nika was talking about.

"What about the cast?" Claire asked in concern. They need all the help they can get but with barley any of them and with them being in the real world from a television is not a good thing.

"If they wake up we take them but if they don't then leave them." Kumiko said but Kenji was jumping up and down for seeing Diamond's boyfriend for the first time.

"So we call up Aunt Angel?" Sapphire asked Emerald but she shook her head.

"She would freak about this whole situation and the people would kill the birthday twins." Emerald pointed out as they all walked to the living room and Lagisa followed. Knocking came to the door and Kenji dashed to it to only meet up with a boy with brown eyes, a monocle on his right eye, dark green eyes, a black shirt with matching black pants and he had black shoes.

"Hello, nice to see someone that Diamond knows and lives with for the first time, my name is Nathan. Ruby called me for some reason, may I come in?" Nathan asked and Kenji let him in with a frown. What was Diamond doing when she became friend/enemy with this guy? As Kenji was about to close the door Zack came running over in a baseball hat which covered most of his blond hair, a dark yellow sweater, brown jeans, and grey running shoes. His cerulean blue eyes were sparked in worry.

"Wait a second! I'm here to see Ruby with something concerning Diamond!" Zack said and Kenji let him in with a bit of a smile. Maybe Zachary wasn't so bad? But as Kenji was going to close the door once again Hanna and Ethan ran to Kenji and he sighed and let them in also but he didn't notice the grey thing that went in with the two. Better be no one else coming or else Kenji will hit them in the face with a frying pan. He closed the door finally.

* * *

"So we got to find and save Diamond and Opal from some people who want the Aozora Company?" Ethan asked and Nika nodded. By the time they were chatting with the new guests Mike walked out without noticing the others and yawned. That had some mixed reactions: Zack laughed because Diamond told him about it. Nathan was surprised and his monocle fell onto the ground. Hanna laughed like crazy as Ethan almost fainted because his sister was right.

"Ok, yeah, we may have brought some of the Total Drama cast to life because of Sora's magic." Kisu said as everyone calmed down. Mike was with the rest of the cast members that are still in the house. Topher and Sierra were talking about something, Dawn and Ella the same, also Noah and Dave. Zoey and Sky were also included with the chatter.

"So, how are we gonna track them down?" Kumiko asked and everyone glanced right at Mike, Kisu and the unsuspecting Izzy. The two boys gulped as Izzy laughed.

* * *

'_What's going on?' _Diamond thought as she struggled on the rope and realized Opal was tied up with her, still unconscious. Memories of what happened last night clashed into her mind as she closed her eyes to see if she could bring out Crystal to break the ropes. No response. So next she tried Sukai to see if she could make up a plan with something. No response. Maybe Sora? No response. Her next one was up to Puelor, she got her to speak.

'_Daiyamondo? What do you need?' _Puelor's voice was shaky and light with a quiet whisper. Diamond was shocked. Puelor, the British smart girl persona was scared of something. Diamond tried to talk to SSG but got no response. So she pulled on Trinity but she would barley talk. Last resort for now, Chien.

'_Diamond!? Something is really wrong amigo! This is the worst thing ever!' _He shouted and cursed in Spanish. She left the newer personalities alone since she actually didn't know how to trigger most of them except Hope and Peace. Opal stirred awake and yelped when she realized the same thing as Diamond.

"Dia! Have someone get us out!" Opal pleaded but Diamond shook her head.

"Sorry O, they're not coming out, something spooked them pretty badly." Diamond responded and Opal was going to speak but laughing could be heard and a masked figure walked out.

"I told you two to give up the company and no harm will come to anyone but you two didn't listen." She taunted with an angered voice and Opal grunted. Diamond's twin needed to learn how to control her personalities but now they are just fighting to get out. Opal didn't even know them fully, she only knew about Grace and Serenity. There are six personalities within her. She originally had five but now Serenity warned of a sixth persona to her.

"We will never. Our parents took care of the company, the world loves the company!" Diamond growled at the masked person, "You are really a Devil you know that! You are trying to take the company from us, we gain full ownership today. We're eighteen for pete sakes!"

"That's the reason I'm dealing with you today. Your friends can't help you unless there not from this world or something. Your personalities Diamond, they fear me badly. You don't have any new ones to help you and your sister has no MPD!" Devil, the masked person growled at them, "I know about Puelor, Trinity, Crystal, Chien, Sora, Sukai, SSG, and Dorlina!" Diamond laughed a bit to herself because of the new additions but she was helpless. Her new personalities may not be able to help since they don't know how to control her body like the originals do. Opal bit her lip as one of her personalities yelled for control and it was giving her a headache.

"So say goodbye to everything girls." Devil finished as she pulled out a gun and pointed it at the two.

* * *

Manitoba motioned the group to follow him as he led them to an abandoned warehouse in the desert. Tire tracks were left in the sand as Kisu tasted the air and Izzy sniffed the ground. They reached the building and heard Devil laughing. Claire growled and pulled out her two guns and jumped in without a warning and the others followed as Claire pointed her two guns at Devil and the masked person pointed her gun at Diamond and Opal.

"Drop your weapon Claire." Devil growled until she saw Izzy tackle her to the ground. Opal couldn't hold it anymore as her highlights became rainbow and her eyes turned purple.

"Jimmy Johns! Order up! My name is James but call me Jimmy, Michael, Jamie, Jared, anything that doesn't matter!" James laughed out as he broke the rope with ease and Diamond hugged Zack and James pounced on Devil with Izzy until the masked person whistled and her gang attacked. She ran off but Diamond followed with Manitoba but his fedora was knocked off but instead Mal took control and ran after Diamond. James laughed like a maniac as he made paint ball explosions.

* * *

"Who are you really?!" Diamond yelled out as she cornered Devil to a tank filled with actual toxic waste. She growled as Sapphire ran next to Mal and she pulled her gun out and aimed it at Sapphire.

"I WANT MY SON DEAD WITH THE TWO OF YOU!" She yelled out and instead of shooting at Sapphire she shot at Mal which shocked everyone. Kenji glanced at what was happening and threw his frying pan which deflected the bullet and hit Devil in the shoulder and she growled and threw off her mask and glared at Sapphire and Mike, who gained control from Mal.

"M-Mom?!" Emerald and Sapphire said in shock as they saw the face of their mother Angel. She laughed and aimed her gun at Diamond this time. James glanced up in fear as he finished off one of the goons.

"Yes it's me dear Sapphire and Emerald. I wanted the company to myself since it was supposed to go to me but then DIAMOND AND OPAL WERE BORN!" She yelled out and Opal took control because of her mentioned real name, "Tsunami was going to give the company to me when they died but they had the two twins and they got the company. I HAD DIAMOND'S PERSONALITY NAMED DORLINA KILL THEM! I had control of the company and it broke the twin's trust. But then they were going to receive control when they turned eighteen. I had Emerald and you Sapphire but you two were supposed to hate Diamond and Opal but you befriended them. But I'm leaving you all with a shocking secret. Sapphire, you have a twin right next to you." Sapphire and Mike exchanged very shocked expressions when they looked at each other. No wonder they looked so alike.

"B-But how?!" Emerald called out in shock as Devil/Angel laughed.

"Me and Mike's father hooked up. Meaning that Sapphire and Mike are really blood brothers. Emerald you and Lagisa are just half related to them since me and Mike's father broke up after I had the twins. He took Mike and I took Sapphire." Devil said with a grin, "And Diamond, Sora wasn't the only person to bring fictional characters to life. But Mike is your half cousin, Opal's also." Angel laughed out as Sapphire and Emerald paled and took shaky breaths. The two were inseperatable but with that new info, they aren't truly related, that just messed them up. Diamond growled and her eyes turned red but they were mixed with black.

"Sora is here, as her true Malevolent claimed self." She growled out as Devil stopped laughing. Diamond's eyes turned orange but were mixed with white and with Sora's red and black.

"Juliet is here for real. Time to shine!" She said and made the ground shake and Devil tumbled back and clamped onto the edge of the bridge so she wouldn't fall into the waste. Everyone stood still, making it look like time froze as Juliet walked over slowly. Angel had a panicked and innocent look on her face as she stared at Juliet.

"Please help me! I'll never terrorize you all ever again! I promise and I'll let them own the company! Just pull me up!" She begged and Juliet glared right at her and snarled.

"You're lying, I know that with ease from years of practice." Juliet said and Devil lost all looks of innocence and kindness.

"JUST HELP ME UP YOU STUPID ID-!" She was cut off when Juliet stepped on her hands and she let go and fell into the waste. The gang members quickly fled soon after and Diamond gained control and fell onto the ground from exhaustion. The others ran to her with Opal.

* * *

"W-What are we going to do?!" Sapphire snapped out of his state and asked his cousins and sister. Well, since Angel is dead they can't live there now because of lingering memories and secrets hidden there from them.

"Also, what about me then? Those goons blew up my house." Opal muttered under her breath as Ethan shrugged with Hanna. Nathan rolled his eyes and glared at Diamond and which she glared back at him.

"I'm leaving. See you later Blue Bird and Dove." Nathan said and Diamond growled at her nickname and Opal rolled her eyes. Zack hugged Diamond and she smiled and hugged him back which made Kumiko and Kisu high-five each other.

"By my calculations we're gonna need some time to recover from this events. All of us." Cameron pointed out as Zoey is shown trying to comfort a very shocked Mike. Kenji clapped his hands together.

"We let Mr. Lover Boy stay with his girl at the mansion. Opal is welcome to stay there as well. And well we're recommending Emerald and Sapphire stay there as well." Kenji said and everyone nodded.

"We'll be going! See ya at school soon Sapphire and Diamond." Ethan muttered as he left with Hanna.

* * *

Diamond sighed as she fell onto her own bed and soon entered her mindscape. She looked around to see Chien and Puelor training with Hope. She walked over and saw that Crystal and Peace were nearby training hard.

"What happened with you guys?" Diamond asked and Puelor froze up.

"An old enemy has risen up once again. She's stronger than Dorlina, smarter than me, crazier than SSG, more magical than Sora and is more tactical than Sukai. She's known across the world by many names but she keeps Juliet as a name than the others." Puelor said in a weird voice and Diamond was forced out of her mind. But before she could fall asleep she saw another personality with the mixed colored eyes, Juliet.

"Hello Daiyamondo! I'm happy to say that my retired days are over and I'm getting back into the game once again! Have fun with the sleep you can get!" Juliet teased as Diamond left quickly and fell asleep.

'_Who is truly Juliet and is she really dangerous?'_

* * *

**Shinx: Here's the chapter everyone!**

**Mike: *still has a shocked and pale face***

**Sapphire: Review or PM**

**Diamond: Next Time – Birthday Party Failure! Kitsune Illusionist and the stolen pearl necklace!**

**Ruby: *laughs* Who didn't see the Mike and Sapphire thing coming?**

**Emerald: Seriously, Review or PM**


	17. Author Note

**Note: If you read this one... they're all the same.**

**It's Shinx here! And I'm giving a huge message on ALL my stories, updated or not. The problem is about this 'OC hate' that's going around. So many people writing Total Drama fan-fics are getting a tad bit hated on for making Original Characters. They say that it ruins the whole story altogether and is just a waste of space. OC's are created from the imagination of all of us, we all had our fantasies about things which are OC's do for us in the stories we write. The OC's get hated on, like they're nothing and should die. This is causing a crisis about OC's altogether and which one of the fellow authors here called _That one Mudkip_ felt hurt about the whole thing. I can sympathize with that. Because of it I was at first going to give up I Didn't Do It because of the OC's characters and which I got a really hurtful Personal Message about the story, I'm not naming who did it. But I put the story on hiatus early last month but I've recovered to see this happening! Can't we just get along here!? If you hate OC's fine, just keep those reviews to yourself. The authors who work hard to write stories for you read the stories but complain about the OC's. We all had a 'What if' in our lives and wish to write stories that can continue it. But I don't hate on anyone so I'm not listing names... which are ALOT! But I might give up on this whole Total Drama stories if this doesn't stop. We, the authors who write with OC's need to team up to fight back! First Total Drama, then the other stuff can get affected by this also! We need to unite! But some very loyal and great people to mention...**

**_Totaldramafan102_: Your awesome! You got ideas that would make great stories with your OC's. We make the best PM stories! And we can somehow make it seem the OC's are great. Your loyal with my stories and I thank you for that with those ideas you gave!**

**_Guest_: In the story of My Multiple Struggles, you we're awesome trying to keep up and it was great to hear your responses.**

**_That one Mudkip_: Crystal, Josh and Angie were the best! I can't wait for the new stories. I hope we can get those haters to see their wrong somehow and get you to be comfortable with writing TD stories again.**

**_The unknown uploader_: Your a loyal fan alright! I love your stories and I'm sorry about that story with All-Stars with that review. Don't give up! You'll make it! Dan is a great OC and don't be affected by this predicament.**

**_ZokeForever101_: Your stories are also amazing! Your determined to finish them and update which keeps you strong with the stories and your OC's Bayleigh and Haley. I hope your also not affected by this.**

**_Ponythekidrs_: An cool author indeed, we keep our secrets shared. Your OC is crazy... and I love it! Krystal is a really great OC and I'm hoping your not affected with this at all. Keep going with that story of yours!**

**_TDSuperFan_: We may not have talked that much... but your also awesome with your OC's! It's really cool that you like my stories and my OC's and I like yours also!**

**_The people of Music In My Soul_: Your OC's were the best! If it wasn't a contest and if I hadn't have given up on it all of your OC's would have won it!**

**_S (with Reshigirl):_ I haven't heard from you in awhile but your the coolest guest! You've been reviewing and it's really awesome! I hope we can PM someday and exchange ideas with each other.**

**_Madame Rodoshe_: Your my first helper with my very first story A Virtual Mess, your OC's are really nice and I wish I could use them all but sadly I can't. You've also been loyal and I wish for the OC predicament to not affect you also.**

**_asastridzeogearfried_: Your also great with your story Prisoner! It's a very twist story with Mike and I love it! Can't wait for that next update.**

**_The people of A Virtual Mess/A Digital Search_: Haven't heard from most of you in awhile... but I loved your responses to my first story. It was a struggle but it was a great story to make!**

**_SailorMarble14_: You were also a first reviewer to A Virtual Mess and it was really great with those ideas of yours! I loved them all!**

**_Everyone else/Anonymous viewers_: Also, thanks for the great support from all of you. It was really nice for people to read my stories. **

**But my final question before a sign off... Can we stop the hate with OC's?**

**-_shinxshinx1595_**


	18. Birthday Party Wreck!

**Mike: *shivers* I feel that there's someone thinking about me.**

**Shinx: Well, there's a new theme song for you and Mal that I think would fit you two. Monster by Imagine Dragons.**

**Manitoba: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or most of the OC's except Kisu, Kenji, Kumiko, Nika, Claire, Nathan, Zack, Hanna, Ethan, Diamond/Opal and their personalities.**

**Opal: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Everything ready?" Kenji asked in joy to his sister and she nodded. Today was the birthday party for Diamond and Opal. Ethan and Hanna had their present sent to wake up Diamond since Opal was just hanging out with her half-cousin and Zoey. Barking was heard as a thud came soon after.

* * *

"A dog?!" Diamond said in excitement though the bags under her eyes made a difference saying that she didn't get enough sleep. The grey dog barked at her and licked her face.

"I guess I'll name him Fang." Diamond smirked. She can trick Scott and get revenge sometime if she needed to by lying to Scott saying that she took Fang the shark out of the television. Diamond went to get something to fix up her messed up hair but something caught her attention.

"A pearl necklace?" Diamond asked in confusion as she picked up the necklace and put it in her jewelry box for safe keeping when Sial wanted to accessorize. She quickly suited up for the day and walked downstairs with Fang.

* * *

"Come on, can I make it with Kisu?" Dan complained to Kenji who looked like he was about to explode.

"FINE! YOU TWO CAN MAKE THE CAKE!" Kenji yelled in anger as Crystal and Josh were watching in the background with Nika. Tina and Kari were off with Lagisa organizing something while Opal's best friends Topaz and Bayleigh were hanging around being bored. Kumiko rolled her eyes as one of Crystal and Josh's friend Angie was making puns that were getting on their nerves. Zack was just playing a quick video game with Ethan while Hanna was just reading one of Nika's books.

"Okay, we just need to make this a good party." Claire said as Scott rolled his eyes and Krystal smirked in the background with Kumiko.

"FANG! ATTACK SCOTT!" Scott screamed and took off running as Diamond walked in with her dog Fang and laughed. Mike and Sapphire just exchanged looks then looked away. Opal sighed as she made a soccer ball hit Scott which knocked him out.

"Ok, how will this be a good party then?" Diamond asked in boredom. Cameron sped in with B with one of Sam's games.

"We tweaked this a bit enough to see what it is to be in an actual game, wanna give it a try?" Cameron suggested and Opal sprung out of her seat in excitement.

* * *

"HIGH SCORE!?" Kenji said in fake shock and held his heart in pain as he fought Opal and she gained the best high score he's ever seen!

"I'm the best at video games." Opal said with a smug look on her face but the television glitched and the two were shocked by electricity and fell to the ground which Nika and Ethan caught the two. Their player icons flashed on the screen as they were shown to be inside the game.

"Get. Us. Out." Opal said with a swing of her sword as Cameron and B began to work on the console. But, it got worse by them being in the boss's castle. The two glared at the people not in the game as Kenji flipped away and sliced at the monster.

* * *

Diamond put on her glasses fast when all three people, Kenji, Opal and the boss had like one percentage of health left and worked on the console fast.

"DIE!" Opal and Kenji yelled and defeated the monster. Scores flashed around and Puelor got the two out of the game quick.

"HA! STILL HAVE MY HIGH SCORE!" Opal yelled out and Kenji pouted in anger and rolled his eyes as everyone sighed.

* * *

"So you want me to put on a show?" Mike asked Claire in confusion as the twins were battling each other on the video game.

"Yes Mike, you and your personalities can put up quite a show for them. Chester's old day jokes. Svetlana's gymnast abilities. Vito's strength, see how much stuff he can lift. Manitoba's battles with animals. And Mal with something of his own creation." Claire said with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Mike said but Claire tossed him some orange goggles and some red gloves.

"Kenji took those from Puelor's invention room, she didn't tell what they're about so you can try them for your own stunt." Claire said and Mike sighed and put the goggles and red gloves on.

"This doesn't feel right."

"Come on, maybe we can make something to match up with it." Claire said and dragged Mike away.

* * *

"Can I at least check the news?" Opal complained as Ethan sighed and Opal changed the channel to a breaking news story.

"Last night a thief thought to be dead for three years has struck again. The object stolen was a pearl necklace. The thief's name is Kitsune Illusionist." A man said and Diamond paled at the picture of the necklace. It's the same one in her room right now!

"Time for the show!" Ruby called out with glee and ran off with the others.

* * *

"So, who's the star here?" Diamond asked Claire.

"It's your half cousin Mike." Claire said only for Mal to walk out with a blue and white cloak, the red gloves and orange goggles, and also white boots. He shot blue energy and Diamond shot a glare at Claire.

"That's Puelor's energy gloves! And the tracking goggles!" Diamond yelled out as Kisu jumped on Mal's back and hung on tight while Mal growled and tried to shoot Kisu but kept on missing.

"Can someone take this dingo down!?" Kisu cried out as he lost his grip and hit the ground while Mal charged up energy to hit Kisu with.

"I got it!" Kenji said and pulled out his frying pan but then gave it to Crystal. Crystal smiled and hit Mal in the head with the frying pan and made Mike gain control.

"Ow!" Mike complained as he rubbed his head.

"Let's just do the cake and get this over with." Nika said with a frown and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Dan grinned and pulled out the cake to show off to everyone. It said,

'_Happy 18__th__ Birthday Diamond/Puelor/Chien/Crystal (Sial)/ Trinity/Sora/ Sukai/Dorlina/SSG/Hope/Peace/Harmony/Ember/Nancy/Wade/Ivy/Willow/Opal/Lilith/Serenity/Grace/James/Whoever is running around in their heads Aozora!'_

"I just wanted to include everyone within Diamond and Opal." Dan said with a smirk.

"Um, you forgot Nicole." Opal pointed out and Dan facepalmed.

"DAMN IT!" Dan cried out in anger as Kisu jumped out the cake with a grin.

"Happy birthday mates!" Kisu said and Dan facepalmed again.

"Kisu, you were supposed to say buckaroo! Not mate! You screwed up the whole thing!" Dan seethed in anger as Diamond and Opal exchanged glances.

"You refer to your friends your way mate, and I'll refer to my friends my way." Kisu shot back with a roll of his eyes but Claire shot the cake with her gun.

"THE CAKE ISN'T SYMMETRICAL ANYMORE!" Claire yelled out in complete rage as Fang ate a piece that dropped to the ground while the OCD girl shot the cake until it was in pieces. Kenji licked the cake off his face and hummed.

"This is pretty good cake. BUT NOT AS GOOD AS MINE COUSIN!" Kenji yelled out and Dan glared at Kenji. The rest of the cake was on everyone's faces.

"Can this party just end?!" Dave yelled out with Noah as Diamond sighed. Scott poked his head in but Diamond smirked.

"FANG! ATTACK SCOTT!" Scott screamed like a girl as he ran off and everyone laughed.

"Best. Birthday. Ever." Opal said and Diamond smiled.

* * *

**Shinx: Who's back with an update!? ME! Thanks to all those loyal Guests and authors who wrote reviews on my speech post. I'll continue I Didn't Do It!**

**Odd: *pokes his head out* Question, are you gonna write that story?**

**Shinx: Maybe~ Now stop breaking the wall! *Odd leaves***

**Cody: Next time- A prank gone wrong!**

**Mike: Review or PM!**


End file.
